When Light And Darkness Embrace
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: What will happen when Zabuza is forced to marry the quiet and timid Haku? Will the little boy be able to change him? And what if Haku is hiding something? AU.BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

I hate that "Don't be mean cuz it's my first story" but it is the first story I've published here and I'm nervous and... well... don't be mean please. Also English is not my native language so I may have a few *or more* mistakes. It's rated M for future chapters probably the first or the second.. I'm not sure... Enjoy and if you have time review it doesn't matter if you are going to criticize me... just tell me what do you think. And yeah I don't own Naruto.

Prologue

_Knock_

_Knock_

The soft sound echoed through the room and made the only occupant freeze. His black eyes widened in shock and his pale face became even paler. He didn't answer, he knew the person on the other side didn't need it. After a second of hesitation the door opened to reveal a woman. Her eyes were big and blue and beautiful but empty. Her hair, falling gracefully around her head, and her skin, delicate and snow white, made her look like an angel... or like a cold statue.

„Mother," bowed the boy respectfully

„Haku. You're going to get married tomorrow," said in a calm voice the woman as if they were discussing the weather. She never met the boy's gaze as she continued speaking. „You'll meet him tonight. Be ready."

„Yes, mother," nodded Haku again and after a few seconds, just as his mother turned her back on him, whispered scared. „Does... does he know?"

The woman turned to him, pure anger in her eyes. "No. And he'll never know. That was your father's wish. Remember it, Haku!" Her voice was low and threatening.

„Yes, mother," Haku said and hung his head in shame.

At the same moment in the other side of the country the future groom was fighting the same battle

„I won't marry the little brat!" screamed the younger male for the 50th time. His butler, a man on age, sighed deeply.

„But, sir, you know very well that it was yours and Haku's father dream to join the families. And after they died in a car accident it was decided that you'll unite," explained the man in a tired voice.

„I don't care!"

„And neither do I, sir. You'll do what has been decided to be done and that's final. Get ready, you're meeting him tonight," and with that the butler left, leaving behind a man mad beyond belief. 'Well, if I have to marry him, the least thing I can do is make his life miserable' he smiled cruelly.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it, you know it. Then why should I say it! Oh, okay...I don't own Naruto. Never had, never will. Happy now? Anyway thanks for the review PMK nut, I didn't expect someone to comment the story so I'm very grateful.

Chapter 1

Sweet pain

Haku was standing in the dark room, facing the window. In front of him was the town that had always tempted him with its magnificent colours. He never got to visit it... this or any other city. But once in his life he didn't care about that as he was watching his surroundings. The boy was thinking about his future husband. He had heard the rumours... everyone had. Lord Zabuza was known for his cruelty and lack of compassion. Haku was worried but he knew he just couldn't _not_ marry him. The truth was that with the sudden death of his father came many problems which his mother wasn't able to endure alone. And if his father had wanted that he was more than happy to do it.

The door opened and Haku turned around. Through the veil which covered his face and hair, a tradition in his family, he saw a handsome man. He was tall and muscular and his skin was golden. His short black hair stuck in every direction, creating a dark halo around his head. The boy's heart nearly stopped when he caught the man's gaze. His angry, unmerciful eyes set his whole body on fire, his legs almost gave out.

„On your knees!" said the man. His voice was deep and rough and Haku obeyed the command without thinking.

„So you are an easy one... what a shame! Anyway, I decided that I'll marry you but there will be a few rules. First, from now on you will not remove the veil even when I'm not around. Second, I don't want to hear your voice. Whatever the circumstances are! Even if you're going to die if you don't speak you won't make any noise! Third, I don't stand disobeying. You will do exactly as I say or you'll suffer. Greatly!"

The men went silent and Haku thought he was waiting for a response so he nodded. In return the other man kicked him in the stomach and he fell backward but didn't dare to move to even straighten himself.

„When I said you can't do anything without my permission, I meant it. You won't even breathe if I tell you not to! Nod if you understand that."

The boy nodded faintly and Zabuza smiled cruelly.

The next day went pretty fast. When the party after the wedding started Haku tried to ignore the people who greeted him. They, on other side, started to worry when they realized he hadn't uttered a word all day. They questioned him but he didn't even look at them. He was careful not to make his master mad.

When Zabuza saw what his „bride" was doing he nearly smiled. The boy was so cute in his attempt to ignore the people but he could easily see how he twitched every now and then when someone asked him what's wrong. Guilt rushed through his body but he quickly put it aside- it was the boy's fault for wanting to marry someone like him! Still he couldn't watch him like that so he whispered in his ear „You can answer them with a nod, but only with that." The boy flinched when Zabuza's breath hit his face. The man knew that was from fear and somehow that hurt him. Well, if his „bride" wanted a tyrant, he would give him one.

Haku indeed winced when Zabuza got close to him but for a very different reason. When he felt the man's breath on his clothed cheek and the warmth that radiated from his body he had to bit back a moan. His little body reacted weird to his master closeness- his stomach rolled up into a ball and his heart started beating faster. He was in some kind of a pain, but what a sweet pain it was.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know it was going to be so hard to write a cruel Zabuza. But I was staring and staring and staring at the blank list, not knowing what to do. So... here is not-so-cruel Zabuza. Next chapter he'll be meaner, I swear! Enjoy... And yeah I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

The only tenderness you'll ever get

The party continued normally. The guests thought that Haku was still in shock from the sudden turn of the events so they didn't bother him anymore. But the truth was that the boy didn't even pay attention to them. He was too busy trying his best to stay as far away as possible from his master, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other man.

Once the party came to end and almost all the guests left, Haku's mother approached her son. She hugged him tightly, something she had never done before her husband's death, and looked at him, eyes begging the boy to understand and forgive her. She whispered softly

"I'm sorry, son. If there was any other way..." She shook her head and smiled weakly, "You'll be fine. You're strong! Just don't overwork your body," The woman kissed his clothed cheek and quickly turned her back to him, not wanting her son to see the tears in her eyes.

Zabuza threw the boy on the bed in the moment they stepped a foot in the room. He didn't care if he hurt him. The man wanted Haku and he had to have him. Maybe then this strange feeling would go away.

The boy was nervous. Excited, yes, but very nervous. He didn't want Zabuza to touch him, he didn't like the heat that rushed through his body when he was so close to his master. Zabuza pinned him on the bed and crawled on top of him. He moved the veil a little, revealing a pale neck and sucked on it. Haku thought he was in heaven or at least he was going there, his heart beat so fast. The pleasure was so great he couldn't hold back a moan. He braced himself for the hit that was surely going to come but got just a gentle biting on the neck.

"Not a sound, slave, I'm going to forgive you but that's the last time," Zabuza's voice was husky and rough and made Haku's dick harden. The boy, never experienced something like that and not even knowing what is it, tried to hide his erection but only ended up brushing it to the older man's one and throwing his head back in ecstasy. Zabuza caught that and brought a curious hand to the front of Haku's skirt. Through the silk and lace he could feel the hardening member and that made him smile briefly. The boy was fast.

The man leaned back and his breath stopped. The boy was gorgeous - sprayed on the bed, clutching tightly on his messy dress. His pale skin was flushed and Zabuza wanted nothing more than to take off the veil and suck on the lips, which surely were already swollen from biting by now. But he didn't. The want was too powerful and he knew that if he didn't restrain himself he'd be sorry afterwards. So instead of kissing probably the most delicious lips he had ever tasted, he took a nipple which perked through the light material. He ran his tongue over it, twisting and playing with it and then scraped the top. Haku arched his back, desperately searching for something...anything! Zabuza smiled around the little bud and bit on it gently. In response the boy buckled his hips as he came with a silent moan.

Zabuza froze, his heart barely beating. When he regained composure he brought a hand in front of the boy's skirt as to confirm his suspicions. When he felt the sticky liquid anger rushed through him. He was just to hit the boy when he felt he was trembling. A realization came over him- Haku was scared, he had never experienced something like that and thought it was wrong.

"Shh, it's okay. It's perfectly normal," he whispered gently and started rubbing circles on the boy's flat stomach without even realizing it. After a while Haku stopped trembling and Zabuza started removing his dress. All this lace and silk confused and angered him so after a few moments of torture he just ripped the dress apart. The act, or rather the need behind it, made Haku buckle his hips under the larger man's body. His master stilled him with a hand and whispered harshly, "Don't forget your place slave. You don't want to make me mad and that's exactly what is going to happen if you keep pushing your luck like that." The boy immediately froze and Zabuza thought somehow disappointed '_He sure as hell is an easy one. And here I thought I could have some fun..._' he shook his head and said hoarsely, "Well if you are naked, it will be only fair for me to undress as well"

The only thing Haku could think in the moment was that he was drooling, which was weird considering the fact he wasn't sleeping. Or was he? The body on top of him- so tan and muscular- could it be reality? And what was that sudden urge to touch, to caress, to kiss the other man? This questions and many more disappeared the moment Zabuza's mouth connected to one of his nipples and did those strange things which had made him experience that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a weird feeling - one moment his body was trembling in pleasure he had never felt before, and the next his mind went blank and his body became boneless. Like someone had switched off the power of his body- he couldn't move, he could just lay there and drown in the afterglow.

And when the pleasant feeling went away the only thing that was left was fear. Fear of his master, looking at him so angrily, and fear of himself for doing, feeling something like that. And then the unbelievable happened- Zabuza, the cruel man that had married him just so he could torture him, was comforting him. It was awkward but it still counted for comforting. Now when his master was going lower and lower his head was becoming emptier and emptier. After a few seconds he could see and hear only the other man, he could only feel his kisses burning his skin.

Zabuza was nervous. He wanted so much to be inside the boy but he was afraid he was going to hurt him. And that alone scared the shit out of him. He shouldn't have this feelings, he shouldn't care! He wanted only to play with the boy and then throw him away like he had always done with the others... right? But here he was staring at those well- rounded cheeks, dreaming of the tight hotness. Haku buckled hips, getting him out of his trance. He slapped his ass without thinking and need clouded his mind. He learned quickly and kissed the tiny hole. He slipped his tongue inside to ease the muscles and well, because he wanted to see how the slender boy tasted. His slave moved a little, trying to get the tongue deeper and the man hit his thigh. With a last lick he removed his tongue and brought his fingers to Haku's ass.

"Relax. This is going to hurt a bit," he whispered as one of his digits was circling the entrance. When he felt the ring of muscles loosen he pushed one finger in. Zabuza felt the hot velvet skin and wanted nothing more than to go deeper. But he had heard the shaky breath his slave gave and he forced himself to stay still. When he felt the boy relax once again he moved the digit and left himself lose in the pleasure. The man took his time to prepare Haku and when he knew his "bride" was as ready as he could be he took away his fingers. The boy whimpered in disapproval.

"Shh. I know that will hurt like hell but try to bear it. I swear it'll be good once you get used to it," Zabuza kissed his chest as he slipped inside him. It was hot and tight and heavenly. He had never felt so complete and happy as he was then. The sex was slow and tender. When they finished Zabuza rolled to his side of the bed, his heart still ricing but his head was empty. The sheets hurt him but he was to spend and sated to move. After a few seconds he fell asleep.

Haku didn't know whether to be sad or happy. He'd never felt so loved before but he knew it was just a one time thing. He was only his master's toy. He fell asleep after a while with an arching heart, knowing that was the only tenderness he'd ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews. And about the BDSM it's coming, don't worry. Just BDSM on someone's first time is taboo for me. Hehe, who would have guessed I'm such a romantic person.

Chapter 3

Please Let Me

It was so silent just as Haku liked it. He had never enjoyed how the birds in his own room woke him up every morning. And that was the first difference the boy noticed as he was waking up. The second was the object near him. He knew he was missing something but his still sleepy mind couldn't quite understand it. Nevertheless, he tried to snuggle deeper into the warm thing, his hands reaching to caress it, only to find it moving. He stilled, not even opening his eyes. Large calloused hands grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head.

"Should I start tying you up before sleep to stop you from doing things I hadn't given you permission for?Answer me."

The voice was harsh and made him tremble. Zabuza, the cruel master he was in love with, that was what he was forgetting. The boy shook his head rapidly, his head brushing over a small, hard nub. His master gave out a little moan and let go of his arms like he was burned. He shoved him away and got out of the bed. After a few seconds Haku heard the slamming door and felt the heavy silence. He wanted to cry, his heart arched and his throat was going dry. But only a single tear rolled down his cheek.

A soft knock on the door made him turn his attention in that direction. He saw a short boy with blond hair and clear blue eyes. The boy looked ridiculous, with his bright orange clothes and even brighter smile but he somehow managed to lighten Haku's mood.

"Hi! I'm Naruto. You must be Haku. Nice to meet you! It will be pleasure for me to serve you! Why aren't you talking? Are you mute?"

That was said so fast that Haku barely understood anything except the name of the boy and that he was asking him if he could talk. The raven was just about to response with a shake of his head when the blond started speaking again

"Oh, so you are mute _and _deaf! I have never known someone like that! That's so cool!" Naruto screamed, his smile getting bigger and bigger. Then a sudden cloud ran across his face and he said in shaky voice "Or are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Haku shook his head and secretly smiled at the energetic boy

"You understand me! Great!" as he was saying that he started picking up the clothes from the floor which Haku realized with a blush were his own. When Naruto moved to the bed the raven jumped on his feet and tried to help him but the blond shook his head with a smile. "You shouldn't help me. Lord Momochi will kill me if he finds out I had made his sl... wife do the chores. And... um.. could you put on some clothes. Not that I mind seeing that you have a very delicate and beautiful body but..." the boy's voice trailed off and he blushed, turning his head in other direction.

Haku's face resembled very much a tomato when he saw he was only in his birthday suit. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a large shirt, which smelled like his master. The raven put it on clutching on it lightly. He turned to the other boy that was still doing his job without looking up. When he was done he went to Haku and smiled

"Do you want to come with me to the kitchen? I can introduce you to the other servants"

Haku wanted to go so badly but he knew that his master wouldn't be pleased if he knew so he shook his head slowly.

"Are you afraid of Lord Momochi?" as he had read his thoughts asked the boy. His eyes had lost they playful flames and now they looked sad and sympathetic. When Haku nodded lightly the blond added in a comforting tone, " You don't have to, you know. He's away now. Working. And besides you can't stay here the whole day!"

Haku smiled secretly again and shook his head. He knew that he probably made the other boy anxious but he didn't want to risk. He was somehow sure that Zabuza would find out. Naruto nodded and left the room with an apologetic look. "I have to work," he said as he was closing the door. Haku, now alone, suddenly felt very tired maybe because he hadn't got much sleep last night. He laid down on the bed and drifted to the land of dreams after a few seconds. His dreams were filled with his master, but this one was kinder, gentler. He held him tight in his arms and kissed him passionately.

When he woke up it was already late in the afternoon. He rolled to his master's side of the bed, causing the sheets to rub his groin. The boy moaned loudly and looked down at himself. What he saw -his cock standing there proud and hard- surprised him to no end. How something like that had happened? Wasn't it a thing his master did to him? Surely his mater couldn't have became invisible and now be messing with his body! Right? _'That's ridiculus' _Haku thought as he imagined invisible Zabuza doing... things with him. And just as he pictured it a loud moan escaped his lips _'I might be getting sick!_' the boy thought worriedly.

Suddenly, the door opened. There on the doorstep was Zabuza with his wild dark hair and muscular chest and playful black eyes and.. Haku felt a little twitch in his lower regions and jumped in surprise. His master noticed it and after a few seconds he was already on top of him, staddling his hips. He smiled wickedly when he felt the boy's hardness

"I found out you've been in this room alone the whole day and decided to reward you. But seeing you had started without me I think you need a punishment. Let's see... how about touching yourself for me?

When Haku cocked his head on one side confusedly Zabuza felt guilty. The boy was so innocent and he didn't stop corrupting the little angel._'Little an.. what? He is your slave! Get a grip on yourself' _his mind screamed. So he grinned pervertedly and whispered

"You have never done it before, have you? Answer me," the boy nodded slowly and Zabuza let a fake annoyed sigh not knowing why his heart was racing like that. "Okay now get you hand on your cock and squeeze lightly"

Haku did what he was told and his whole body shook from the pleasure. The feeling was so strange yet powerful. He did everything his master told him to - he scraped the sides of his cock with his nails, rubbed the tip with his thumb, spread the white liquid that was coming out of his member. And he was ready to do anything as long as Zabuza would allow him to continue. So when his master told him to go faster he was more than happy to obligate. There was that burning in his belly and the sweat on his forehead, his hand was getting tired but he somehow knew that it all worthed the thing that was going to happen. He was so close, he could feel it. He needed only a few seconds and he was going to fall over the edge into the land of pleasure.

"Stop," Zabuza suddenly said and Haku forced his hands to stop. A shudder went through his body because of the denied completion. His master moved his hands and got closer. He was looking at the boy's cock with what only could be described as interest and after what seemed like hours to Haku he learned down and kissed the tip. The kiss was tender and sweet and almost made the raven come. He stilled his breath, waiting for more. But more never came. His master pulled away, a little trail of pre-cum connecting his lips with the boy's member. He stared at it, disbelief written all over his face and quickly got out of the bed without looking at the raven again.

"Get dressed. Lord Hatake is organizing a party in your honour tonight," was the last thing he said before he left the room, leaving Haku with arching heart and tears in his eyes.

Now, Haku wasn't the talkative type. He was always quiet and obedient. He didn't know how to express his feelings and maybe that was the reason why almost all the people he knew thought he simple didn't have anything to express. But that night, as he was looking at his master leaving him, he realized that there hadn't been a time he had wanted to be able to speak his mind more. And what he wanted to say even if in return he got a punch was simple - Please. Please let me love you. But he didn't do it. Because his master wanted a toy, not a lover. And with that thought the boy silently began to dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Touch me

Zabuza was pacing nervously as he was waiting for his "wife" to dress up. He couldn't believe what he had done. That tender kiss wasn't something he could give so lightly. It was for someone you love, not just play around with. And he was definitely just playing with the boy! And yet he had done it, call it heat of the moment or simply madness, but he had and the feeling it provoked... it wasn't like anything he had done. But he, like the stupid heartless bastard he was, decided to ignore it and the feelings it brought. 'It happens a lot recently' he thought suddenly but fast pushed it aside. _'One more thing for the pile of forgotten thoughts,'_he laughed bitterly. Just then Haku showed up and every coherent thought left his head.

The boy was wearing a dark dress, one of the many the man had bought after he first saw him. It was long, with no shoulder straps, tight in the waist and widening as it was getting down. Under the breasts there was a tiny ribbon, which lifted his bust and made him look not so flat-chested. He had put long black gloves and dark veil covered his face, hair and neck. The boy looked like he was going on a funeral but still looked good, the dark clothes contrasting with his pale skin and making it stand out. He was walking toward Zabuza quite oddly, which hinted he hadn't got off after he had left. _'Good boy,'_ smiled Zabuza to himself.

When Haku finally reached him and stopped in front of him, bowing his head, he let himself examine him, unconsciously trying to make out the lines of his face. The boy shifted uncomfortable and something caught his eyes, something completely unnoticeable. A dark lock had somehow made his way out of the veil and was currently resting on Haku's shoulder. Without thinking he took it in his hands and swing it around his finger. It was so soft, like velvet, and so smooth that he lost himself in the feeling. Just after the boy leaned in the touch, he realized what he was doing. So he tugged it, not hard enough to pull it up but enough to make the boy scream. But Haku, already used to not making any noises, bite back a moan and just trembled in pain. Somehow that made Zabuza even more angry and he hissed

"What do you think you are doing? I said that I don't want to see anything from you ugly face and hair! Is this how you treat my orders? Answer me!"

Even when Haku nodded quickly he hadn't calmed down. It all repeated itself- he, like always, was turned on by something small and innocent his slave had done but instead of showing it the normal way he acted like a beast. But then he probably was a beast. And the most important thing about them was that they didn't have feelings. He sighed and loosened the hold on the other's hair but didn't let go of it completely

"You know, I should buy you a leash. It would be easier to take you for a walk," smiled Zabuza as he was dragging the youth toward their carriage.

Haku didn't say anything (as if he had another choice..), he was trying desperately to hold back his sniffs. Tears were running down his face, silent and painful. This time he knew he was the one at fault- he had forgot to hide the lock. And seriously what had he expected? A smile and forgiveness. To be honest for a second he thought he was going to get that but then he saw the look of pure anger that crossed his master's face. When they reached the carriage the boy was roughly thrown in it. He quickly moved aside, making room for Zabuza but in return he just received an angry look. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit but he was only pushed away.

Heavy silence stretched in the carriage and Haku was more than relieved when the finally stopped in front of a big house. He waited for his master to give him a sign, then jumped of the vehicle and followed him. They were walking on a marble path toward the door when the boy saw someone waiting for them. Since they weren't very far away he could make the form of the person- it was a male, very muscular male and something spiky was currently sitting on his head. When they approached him Haku with shame realized that the spiky thing was actually the man's hair, so white as if it was glowing. The male's face was covered and the boy could see only an eye, darker than the night, in which there was mockery.

"Ma, so you finally decided to come," said the man in unusual sluggish tone. His eyes fell on Haku and he took his hand, kissing it. "And that must be the reason for my party. Certainly a good one, ne, Zabuza-san? Why don't you share him?"

The boy trembled in fear as the hold on his arm got tighter. He looked at his master and flinched when he realized how angry he was, "Don't touch him," said through clenched teeth the man and in a blink of an eye the pressure on his arm disappeared.

"Well, well, someone really likes his new boy toy. Don't tell me you love the brat, especially when you can have someone like me, 'Buza-chan," the silver-haired man purred, rubbing himself on Zabuza. A feeling rushed through Haku's system. It was weird, some kind of mixture between anger and sorrow, that made him see red and cry in the same time and for first time in his life he wanted to hit someone. But even before he moved an inch, Zabuza had pushed away the intruder.

"How many times I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you Kakashi? And about my little slave... don't be ridiculous, he is just too much fun to play with. Now lets get inside, your guests must be wondering where are you."

Lord Hatake nodded and got back inside, followed by Zabuza and Haku, the last one staying a little behind and trying to identify the strange feelings in his heart. On one side he was glad, as silly as that might sound, that his master didn't want to share him but on other he was worried about Kakashi. The silver-haired male was confident, straightforward and most probably very handsome. So why did his master refused him, and not for the first time as it seemed. Maybe he wasn't his type or... or maybe the dark-haired man had someone else. Someone he loved. It was like that thought stabbed his heart and he suddenly felt sick.

Unnoticeable, they had reached the room where the party was held. With shock the boy realized it was more like a family dinner than a party, everyone gathered around a table, laughing and eating together. His master sat down next to his silver-haired friend and gestured to the boy to join him. Many heads turned in his directory as he was moving, some of the people looking him with interest and some- with hatered. Maybe Zabuza was famous. His gut clenched and he sat down quickly before his knees had given out. As soon as his ass landed on the chair everyone stopped paying attention to him and got back to their own conversation.

Haku, happy to be left alone, closed his eyes in attempt to block the people's voices and got to his own La-La land. That way he spent the most of the night. However, when he felt a hand on his thigh everything changed. The boy, thinking it was his master, stood still, not daring to move nor breath as the palm made its way under his dress and toward his groin. Just then he realized that the hands weren't his master's- those ones were small and delicate, not the big and calloused ones he had somehow got attached to. He glanced at the hand and traced it to see the owner. It was a boy, not older than him, with spiky dark hair and beautiful almost feminine features. He would have looked innocent and fragile if it weren't for his eyes. They were red but that wasn't what bothered Haku, what did worry him was the strange mad glint they held.

The hand squeezed his member and he panicked. What was he going to do? He couldn't just push away the arm. His master surely wouldn't be very pleased to see him doing something like this without his permission. And it wasn't like he could just tell the other male to stop. Before he had found a solution to the problem another hand stroked his thigh, like it was soothing him, and then moved toward his groin, finding the intruder and crushing it in an iron grip. The dark-haired boy hardly bit back a scream and withdrew his hand, leaving only Zabuza's in Haku's lap.

"Why did you let him touch you? Did you enjoy it?" whispered Zabuza, while massaging his member. The raven tensed when he heard the words but then relaxed when he realized there was no anger behind them, just mockery, "Or probably you are still hard from before? Do you want me to make you come, right here in front of everyone? To show them what a slut you are and whose are you?" hissed the man and then licked Haku's earlobe through the veil, "Answer me".

Haku was just about to nod when he stopped himself. As much as he wanted his master's hands on him he couldn't do something so immoral! But they won't see anything, after all his face was covered and he was used to not making any sounds and... no! It wasn't right, what if someone saw! His master might get in trouble. He couldn't let something like that happen to him so he shook his head. Zabuza froze, his breath coming in short snatches. He was surprised and he didn't even try to hide it. After a minute he regained composure and turned to Kakashi, starting a friendly conversation. But his hand didn't left its place in the boy's lap, occasionally squeezing his cock and distracting him all night.

When it was time to go Haku stood with difficulty. He was so hard it hurt. Mentally, he thanked his master for buying him such a wide dress, or else he didn't know how he would have hidden the bulge in his underwear. He followed Zabuza back to their carriage, Kakashi right behind him. When they got there the dark-haired man held the door open for him and when the boy got in the vehicle, stayed behind to chat with his friend. Haku couldn't make out what they were talking about but he could hear laugh and it hurt him to know that his master preferred to talk with the silver-head instead of going home with him. As soon as the though crossed his mind he wanted to slap himself. Who was he to feel that way? Deciding he didn't have the right to be jealous, he closed his eyes, trying to block the laugh that was coming from outside. After a few minutes Zabuza joined him, looking much more happier than before, something that Haku refused to admit was hurting him.

When they got back home, his master practically dragged him toward their bedroom and threw him on the bed. "Get that dress off. I rather like it and I don't want it to suffer the same fate as your wedding dress," he chuckled as he was undoing his tie. The boy tried to follow the order but his fingers were trembling and he couldn't reach the zip. When the man saw how he was struggling he chuckled again and offered, "Let me help you. Turn around." The boy turned his back on him, kneeling on the bed and Zabuza got behind him. But instead of unzipping the dress, his arms moved at the front of his slave's body, one hand cupping the boy's breast and one-resting on his groin.

"Is that because of that brat or because of me?" he asked as he was massaging his groin and then whispered, "Answer me". In reply the boy bucked his hips and the man smirked, "I still have to punish you for allowing others to touch you. But first let get you out of that dress". He leaned forward, taking the zip in his mouth and using his teeth to undo it. When he unzipped it, he licked his way back to the raven's shoulder blades, making Haku shiver. He ordered the boy to undress as he himself took off his suit. When they both were naked Zabuza pulled his slave in his lap, so he was sitting with his face toward him and his legs on either side of him. He pushed him backward, one arm sneaking to his back to support him, and took a nipple in his mouth. The man started to play with it, twisting it and sucking on it. Haku's hands shoot toward the sheets in attempt to regain balance as his master bit his nub. His whole body was trembling in pleasure and he didn't even mind the "punishment" Zabuza had prepared for him.

After a few minutes of pleasure the hot mouth disappeared from his nipple and he sighed in frustration. His master also withdrew the hand that was supporting him and he instantly fell on the pillow. The man smirked and got off the bed, going to a small bag near the door. Haku hadn't seen that bag before but he guessed Zabuza had brought it when he came earlier that day.

"Lay more comfortable and spread your legs, I have a little something for you," he whispered, smirk still in place. The boy settled himself, opening his legs as wide as he could. Something in the back of his head told him he should feel ashamed but he didn't pay attention. Everything that mattered was here and now, his lust-filled mind could only think about the need. His master took out long ropes from the bag and ran them through his hand, testing if they was soft enough. Only after he was assured they weren't going to hurt Haku, he started tying up his wrists and legs. When he was done he looked at his work- his little slave all tied up and flushed- and he couldn't help but become even harder than he was."

It's not like I don't believe you'd move without my permission, I just wanted to see how you'd look." he explained as he was climbing on top of the boy, the bag left on the bedside table. He kissed him right between his breasts and then licked his way to his navel, using his tongue to enter it, all the time rubbing Haku's member. The boy didn't know how to react, his mind split between his need to come and the want to obey. In the end his lust won and he thrust his hips. His master slapped hard his cheek and growled, "I thought you learned your lesson. And now you disappoint me, slave. Maybe I shouldn't let you come tonight. What do you say?". The boy shook his head rapidly, without thinking and yearned himself another hit. "You really are a dense one, aren't you? You like being hit that much?" Zabuza said through clenched teeth, disgust in every word.

'I just want you to touch me' was Haku's next and last coherent thought for the night.

In the morning Haku woke up sore and feeling like shit. He was still hard, his master hadn't let him come all night and his whole body hurt, especially his entrance. He ran his fingers over Zabuza's side of the bed. It was cold, meaning the man had left before hours. He opened his eyes looking around- the sheets were a mess and his master's suit as well as his dress were on the floor. A soft knock made him look toward the door and his eyes fell on a poking blond head. The owner of the said head smiled when he saw him and then winked when he noticed the state of the room.

"So you two had a very good night, huh?" Naruto laughed as he started tiding up the room. But Naruto wasn't at all means the quiet type. As long as he was doing the chores his mouth didn't close. He talked about the life in the castle, about his friends and 'that annoying teme Sasuke' and Haku listened him with interest. When he finished he smiled to the boy and asked "Do you want to come with me in the kitchen. I swear Lord Zabuza won't find out. And you can even give us a hand with the housework."

Haku thought for a while and then nodded. He really needed something to distract him from his sadness, and actually he really wanted to meet the people Naruto had told him about.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little something I can 't connect with the last chapter nor the one that follows. And it's quite important... or I just want you to hate Zabuza more, who knows. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5

Jealousy

Haku woke up sore and in an empty bed, just like every morning. His master had being cruel again last night. He couldn't understand him, he was changing his moods like mad. One moment he would be gentle and carrying and the next he would hit him without a reason. But after all it was like this for months, he should had got used to it. The boy suddenly felt dizzy and his heart sped up. He run to the toilet and vomited, painting everything in red.

"Are you okay?" said a worried voice and he turned fast. There on the door stood Naruto, watching him anxiously and he hurried to nod, trying to hide the toilet. His friend didn't know his secret and he preferred it that way. But it seemed like he wasn't allowed to keep it hidden because the blond, saw the move, pushed him aside and then threw him an even more worried look. "Is that blood?" he nearly shouted in response on which the raven shook his head rapidly. But the other boy wasn't buying it.

"Why the hell did you throw up blood? What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Is it serious? Haku?" he said in one breath and the other boy almost smiled. Almost. Instead he took Naruto's hands and gestured him to take a deep breath. When the blond did it, Haku nodded, encouraging him to ask his question one by one. Naruto, acknowledging what was asked from him, questioned the raven slowly. "Are you sick?" The smaller boy stopped before he answered that question, trying to figure how to response. It wasn't a disease, more like the way his body was since the day he was born. He shook his head and Naruto sighed in relief. "Why did you vomit then?" a shrug. "Are you okay?" a nod.

Only after that Naruto relaxed and smiled. "Better clean yourself, I'll wait you in the bedroom," Haku nodded and the blond started to walk away but suddenly, like if he had remembered something, turned around. "Ne, Haku, you won't die, will you," asked in a quiet voice. The raven froze. He didn't expect something like that. How should he respond now? He didn't want to lie but his friend's happiness was more important than his need to tell the truth. Besides Naruto wouldn't understand. So he nodded and then pushed his friend through the door.

When he washed himself he went back to the bedroom, where the blond was waiting for him. Seeing him he smiled and asked for a hundredth time, "So do you want to have breakfast before we start doing the chores? You got thin, you know. Well, thinner than before, anyway" And as always the other boy responded with a shake. He didn't like eating. He actually preferred cleaning. Back home, although his family was wealthy, he always helped the maids, something his step-mother disliked but let him do it because it was making him happy.

"Okay then. I'll go get the laundry and you can rest," nodded Naruto dissapointed and left the room. Haku, now alone, started to tidy the room. He didn't want to stay and do nothing. Resting led to thinking and thinking was something he didn't want to do now... nor ever. His thoughts were always filled with his master, the man he loved despite of everything.

Naruto got back after 10 minutes and shook his head in disapproval. His little friend was always like that- burying himself in work so he couldn't think of his life. It hurt him to see him like that and made him want to kill Zabuza. Even thought everyone who knew him could see that the timid boy wasn't just an ordinary toy for him. "Hey, Haku, let's go," he said and the boy turned to him and nodded.

On the way the blond tried his best to cheer up his silent companion until something he saw made him gasp. In the end of the corridor were Lord Zabuza and another man, with silver hair, who was so handsome, that he made his heart speed up. He was tall, his body build so well, almost made for running his hands across it, and his hair looked so soft and beautiful. He was staring so hard he didn't even realize Haku was pulling his sleeve. Only after one very powerful tug he came to his sense and slipped in the near closet with the raven. It was small and filled with brooms and mops but they somehow had enough place not to be squeezed together.

"So you are still with that boy?" they heard a sluggish voice from outside and both held their breath. The person probably got a response because they continued, "Why do you care about him so much? It's not like he is something special"

"The sex is good. And he is surprisingly fun to play with. But as soon as I get tired of him I'll throw him away, he's just a toy after all," another voice was heard. It was clearer than before and the blond guessed the men were near the closet. He also felt Haku tense up and tried to pat his shoulder but a loud noise made his hand freeze halfway. It sounded like something big and heavy had hit the door. Haku jumped because of it and tripped over a mop. Just second before he had hit the ground, Naruto caught him, pressing him to his chest. When the raven looked him questioning he shushed him and nodded toward the door.

"What was that sound?" asked a mutted voice and both boys froze.

"It came from the closet. It's probably just a mouse. Now shut up and let me serve you!" said the other and a kiss was heard. Haku's heart sank. He knew very well what the men were doing. He had seen Kakashi without a mask and he had to admit the man was charming and his master... his master would probably take whatever it's offered to him. That didn't make it less painful, though.

"No, there is someone in it. Get off me, Kakashi," an angry voice was heard and a second later the door was open. Haku with fear watched as different emotion changed on his master's face - curiosity, shock, hurt(?), anger and then fury. Without a word he dragged him out of the closet and pass Kakashi, who was staring at Naruto so hard, he made the blond blush.

"Ma, Zabuza, would you lend me the boy?" the silver-haired man asked when his friend was already in the end of the corridor.

"You can even keep him if you want. I won't need him anymore," answered Zabuza without stopping or turning around.

He was dragging Haku toward a part of the house Haku hadn't been in. The whole time he was quiet but the boy could practically feel the rage coming from his body. After some very long minutes they reached a solid wooden door. Zabuza unlocked it and pushed Haku in. The room was small, without windows. It was like a store, filled with boxes and trashes. On the left there was a small bed and in the centre a round table with a stool. On the right there was a door, probably leading to a toilet. It was quite interesting how every room had its separate toilet and bathroom and if Haku wasn't scared to death he would have wondered why was that.

Zabuza pushed him on the bed and leaned over him." That was originally your room but somehow I decided it would be too cruel to leave you here. But now I regret being so kind to you, since this is the way you pay me back! What do you think you were doing? Wanted to make a fool of me in front of my friend, huh? Wanted to show him how little respect you have for me?" after every sentence there was a punch or a smack. When Zabuza was satisfied he hissed, "Well that was the mistake of your life. You thought I was cruel? You'll see what is cruelty. From now on no one will come here except me. You won't see anyone else for the rest of your life." he smiled and left the room, locking after himself.

He came back during the night just to fuck him and just then Haku realized that he had actually been pretty gentle to him. There was no kiss nor unnecessary touch. He didn't prepared him, just shoved his cock deep in his backside in one rough movement and when he was done he got dressed and left the room without a single word, leaving the boy hard and lonely in the dim room. Every two days he brought him food and left it on the table but didn't allow him to eat until the third day.. and that was the only form of tenderness he got from his master.


	7. Chapter 7

Now when I think about it I really should have put that chapter together with the last one but I wanted to make it separate to show Zabuza's feelings better. Still I hate to write such short chapters. And I still haven't had enough with the dark, I like it so much! But don't worry soon there will be so much light it will burn your eyes, mwahahahaha :D. Just joking...or am I. Anyway, here is a new portion angst. And I don't own "What You Don't Know" by Monrose. It's a very beautiful song btw.

Chapter 6

What you don't know

Is that I lay awake

Wishing you were here tonight

What you don't know

Is I've already kissed you in the shadows of my heart

Cause how would you know, how could you know...

_Haku was spread on the white sheets just before him. His expression was of real bliss, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. His pale skin-flushed. The boy reached for him and then threw his arms around his neck._

_"Please," the boy whispered in his ear and spread his legs, driving him insane. He took his member in his hand and guided it to the hole, but a tiny arm stopped him. "Say you love me" the raven demanded, his big eyes filled with love and thrust._

_"I love you" he responded, kissing him and entering him in one swift move. The kiss was gentle and slow, as it was their lovemaking. When he found his sweet spot, Haku gasped and broke the kiss. "I..."_

Zabuza woke up with a scream. He was sweating and shaking. It was the same dream, like every night. Nothing had changed, not even the face of dream-Haku. And like every night he woke up just before he had heard the three words that meant the world for him. But maybe even his imagination wasn't that great. After all the raven loved that idiotic blond. And who could blame him. For all this years the boy had worked for him, he had learned that despite being loud and moronic, he was also kind and gentle. Things Zabuza wasn't and would never be. He wondered what would Haku say if he found out that his boyfriend was very... close with Kakashi.

He glanced at the clock- its was 2 am. He had slept 4 hours, more than every night from weeks. Well, wasn't that an improvement. Then he remembered what day it was and jumped on his feet, his tiredness completely forgotten. He ran to the kitchen and started to cook. That wasn't something he was proud of, which self-respecting man would cook in the middle of the night 3 or 4 times a week for his boy toy! But he somehow knew that was the least he could do for Haku, even though the boy would never know. He wasn't very good, but after 2 hour of torture he managed to make pancakes with orange juice, meatballs and home-baked bread. Zabuza looked the food over, yes, it looked perfect. He smiled to himself and put everything on a small tray.

The man unlocked the door of Haku's room and sneaked in. The boy was going to wake up soon and he had to hurry. When he set the food on the table, he looked at his "wife". He was curled up and Zabuza realized with shame that he had forgotten to bring him a blanket and it was already rather cold. The raven moaned quietly in his sleep, and his heart sank. Maybe he was dreaming about that blond- Naruto. He clenched his fists. That was the real reason for his acts. He wasn't mad at the boy, hell when he saw him in that closet he realized he loved him. With that realization came the fear, fear of loosing him. Haku could always find someone better than him, it wasn't that hard. He wasn't going to let that happen, the boy was going to stay by his side for the rest of his life, wanting or not. And if he had luck Haku could ever come to love him one day. He smiled at that though, god he was such a girl but honestly.. he didn't care. He leaned down and kissed the boy's clothed forehead whispering, "Have a nice day, my love"

The rest of his day felt like eternity. His mind wasn't on anything he was doing and Kakashi had to hit him a few times to make him focus. In the end the silver-haired man snapped and yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you think for something except that boy for more than a second? I swear I can't recognize you anymore."

"Shut up, Kakashi. I don't want to hear that again," said Zabuza coldly, without even looking at him

"Then change your attitude! Look man everyone can see he's special for you. Why don't you just tell him, then you can make out and you will stop making silly mistakes. You are the company's president and if you keep it up that way it will be fatal."

"Yea, great idea Kakashi," sent him a murderous look the dark-haired man. "And he will forget that idiot and will fall in love with a beast like me. Only in my dreams."

"Hey, you are talking about my lover here," the other male smacked his head but then continued in comforting tone. "Besides, Naruto said it was just a misunderstanding. They have never been lovers before. In fact he is sure Haku at least likes you."

"He is your boyfriend, what is he supposed to say. 'Yeah I slept with your best friend's wife on regular basis and we really loved each other but then I fell in love with you on first sign and I don't want him anymore, but I'm sure he still loves me'? Of course no. And we talk about this every day, I'm sick of it.

"Okay, man, but if you continue like that Haku will really find someone else. And then you will be sorry," shrug his shoulders Kakashi and left the room.

_'He won't. I won't let him,' _thought determined Zabuza and continued with his work.. or at least tried_._

When the night came he got home as fast as he could, skipped dinner and went directly to Haku's bedroom. Just before he pushed open the door, his heart started speeding up and the breath left his lungs, so he did the only he could do to hide it- he grinned. But the grin vanished the moment he saw Haku. The boy was on the bed, with his knees up to his chest and was shivering violently. Zabuza stared at the boy before realization, and then guilt, hit him. The blanket! The boy must be as could as ice right now. "Stay here," he said and left the room, forgetting to lock behind himself. He ran to the closet where the blankets were and picked the thickest one.

Then he hurried toward the bedroom. When he saw the door hanging open his heart skipped a beat. What if Haku had left? What if he doesn't see him anymore? _'Okay calm down, he is still there! He won't leave you the moment there is an opportunity...wait he will. Then, fast, see if he is still in the room and then go after him! We can't loose him' _a voice in his head yelled and he pushed the door open. And he smiled. There on the bed was Haku, still curled up, but now his head was between his knees and he was hugging his legs. "Here take this," he said and threw it to the boy, who caught it fast. "Wrap it around yourself," the man commanded and averted his eyes when Haku did it and snuggled deep into the blanked. He looked at the food tray. As expected the boy hadn't touched it. The raven barely ate and that worried him very much. A sudden though popped in his mind- he could feed Haku. Surely he couldn't refuse him and that way he can make sure the boy had eaten. But then it would be just one more thing he had forced him to do.

So he went to the bed and pushed the boy down. He was quivering now, but for a completely different reason

"Do you want me to warm you up. We don't want you to catch cold, now do we," whispered Zabuza, trying to ignore the fact that the raven was shaking with fear. He took off the few clothes the boy had on him, barely prepared him and shoved in him roughly. He always did that just because he was scared. Afraid that if he caressed him once, just once, he won't be able to stop. And that, to touch him, to kiss him, when he knows that his heart is someone else's... it was unbearable. He knew he was acting selfish and that he did things that Haku hadn't deserved and probably the boy hated him right now. But to have him in his arms, even forcibly, was better than nothing.

He realized he was close and started thrusting harder, pressing the raven closer and burying his head in the pillow, next to Haku's. The aroma of cherry blossom hit his senses and he sighed in pleasure. It was something that has been always there, since their first time together, and everytime it was the thing that dragged him over the edge. He held him tight as the waves of pleasure washed over him. And just for a moment it was perfect, just for a moment he forgot everything and just felt the hot body against his. Maybe it was all worth it, all this hatred that Haku held towards him, all this nights he couldn't sleep because the thought of the raven burned his mind and made him sick, it was all worth for that single moment.

Hours later when Haku couldn't even move Zabuza finally stopped, got dressed and left the room. He was silent, he knew that he had to say something gentle but nothing left his mouth. Because after all he was still just a beast.


	8. Chapter 8

I planned the chapter to be longer but the sex scene was probably the hardest one I have ever written(and the longest). It exhausted me! I'll try to finish the next chapter fast like a compensation for how long you waited and what a stupid chapter I gave you. Anyway, try to enjoy.

Chapter 7

Crossing lines

It was a wonderful day. The sun was probably shining outside and the birds were singing somewhere out of the house. He couldn't see or hear them but it was still a lovely day. It had been a year since he and his master married and the boy had every reason to wake up with a smile, which got even bigger when he saw the rose decorating his food tray. Maybe Sakura had sent it to him, she was such a romantic girl. He took it carefully from the vase and pressed it against his chest. Then the boy closed his eyes and imagined that his master had given it to him and his lower stomach filled with warmth.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy and had to hold onto the table if he didn't want to fall. He doubled in pain and cold sweat appeared on his forehead. Fast he made his way to the toiled and threw up. Then he did it again. When he didn't have anything else to vomit he slided down on the cold floor, hugged his knees and started crying. It was getting worse and worse. The way the things were he wouldn't survive another year... or even a month. Before he met Zabuza he didn't mind dying. Everyone died, it was just his destiny to die younger. But now when he knew this life he wanted to live it till the end, wanted to stay by his master's side for years, even if he had to be alone in this dark and cold place most of the time. He didn't want light, Zabuza was his sun- warm but yet so far away nor did he want the birds' songs, his master's voice was everything he wanted to hear.

Haku stayed there, curled into a ball, for hours until he had no more tears to shed. He got up, using a wall for support and waddled to the table. He wasn't hungry but he was sure Sakura had done her best and besides he was feeling the night with his master wouldn't be an ordinary one so he took his fork and dug into his omelet. After a few bites when he was sated, he got up and went to the other side of the room. There in an old cardboard box were a few romantic books he enjoyed to read. The boy liked so much how in the books, despite everything the couple always got together. Alas, he knew it was something that happened only in the fairy tales but he couldn't help but imagine that the couple in the book was actually he and his master.

At midnight his master appeared. Haku was already in the bed, naked and arching to see if he remembered. The man approached him slowly and carefully like a predator stalking its prey. But when the boy saw his eyes he realized Zabuza looked more like a hurt animal. There was always that sad glint in his eyes, when he thought no one was looking... but to make it that obvious something big must have happened. Haku's stomach rolled up in worry.

"Do you know what day it is?" his master asked when he was close enough. So he did remember! Haku's heart made a happy jump. "I guess you don't. It's not important anyway," Zabuza said after a second of observation and smiled his wolfish smile, hiding the hurt in his eyes. He took out a bag he was hiding behind his back and waved it. "I got you something. Bend your knees and spread your legs," he said as he got on the bed. The boy did as he was told and watched with interest as his master took something from the bag.

When he unfolded it Haku saw that it was big and metal, consisting 3 bars- one main and vertical and 2 small attached to it and forming the letter "V" but without the hook. On the small bars and on the place where each of them connected with the main one there were belts. Zabuza smirked and lifted his legs, putting the main bar under his knees and buckled up the belts around his hips and under his knees. The metal felt cold on his already heated skin and made him shudder but he didn't dare to move, wondering what his master was going to do. With one hand the man flipped him on his back, ass sticking up in the air and his upper parts painfully twisted. "Give me your hands," Zabuza commanded and Haku stretched his arms backward. His master took them and tied them up with a ribbon on his back

"Now that is what I call a lovely picture," Zabuza leaned down and whispered. One of his hands shot toward the boy's member and the other sneaked under the veil and buried in his silk hair. That was only the second time his master had touched his hair so Haku gasped in surprise when he felt the hot hand twisting and playing with his locks."Look, you are already leaking. Do you like being tied up so much, hm? My little slut..." Zabuza said, while jerking lightly the boy's cock. He bit his ear through the veil and whispered

"I'm feeling generous tonight. I think I'll let you come. What a good idea don't you think. I'll make you come so hard you won't even remember that blond's name. But first I'll play with you, play until you can't take it anymore. And then, when you feel like you are going insane... I'll stop," he felt the boy tense and smirked "And do you know why?" Haku shook his head without permission but Zabuza didn't pay attention to that. Tonight he had crossed so many lines and planned to cross many more, so why stop now? "Because you are my toy and no matter what happen you're going to be mine. Forever!" as he said the last word he thrust in the boy's hole and pulled on his hair. Haku twisted his back and moved backward, trying to get him deeper."Impatient boy," Zabuza chuckled and slapped his right cheek lightly.

That continued for a couple of minutes, each thrust harder and deeper than the last one, all the while his hand ghosting over Haku's member. The boy was quivering and even moaning quietly. When he felt that the raven was on the edge, his insides clutching on him so tightly it hurt, he slammed right onto his prostate and then slipped out without a warning. Haku drew a shaky breath and if that metal thing wasn't holding him he was sure he would have collapsed."Not so soon my boy. First, I'll show you the next toy," Zabuza whispered and reached for the bag, he had left on the floor. He took out a whip and traced the handle through the raven's spine, just to let him know what was he holding.

"Now let's play a game. I'll ask you something and you'll answer. If I like your answer you'll get rewarded and if I don't.." he hit his back, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make him shudder. "That's okay?" Haku nodded and he hit him again, this time on him arms. "Careful boy. Forgot you aren't allowed to do anything without a permission? Now answer me is that okay," the raven nodded again and Zabuza smirked

"That's better. Here is your reward," a lash followed. "Okay, let's think for a decent first question, shan't we. What about... hm.. how was the breakfast today? Or no, that's quite a stupid question. I know! If I let you go will you go back to that blond? Answer me and honestly, boy," he said and held his breath. He hadn't meant to ask that kind of question. It had to be more fun question and less gut-clenching ones! But trust his brain to come up with something not stupid when he was around the raven.

Haku shook his head and his heart lid, but only for a second. He whipped him and growled, "Don't lie to me, boy. It will be less painful if you tell me the truth. Now I'm going to ask you again. If I set you free will you go back to Naruto?" This time the boy didn't think, he shook his head immediately and Zabuza's stomach filled with warmth he fast chased away. That weren't his real thought, the raven was just scared that if he tells the truth his master will act even crueler. He hit him again, this time harder ripping the skin on his back. Scarlet blood painted the pale skin and he leaned down to suck it. The boy whimpered and tried to get more of that sweet tongue. Zabuza smirked and continue licking until there was not one drop of blood, just the red scar. Then he licked his way to Haku's neck and whispered in his ear

"But, honestly, boy, you like being abused so much?" when the boy shuddered a realization hit him. He continued in low voice "You like it, don't you? You like being shown who is the boss? Answer me!" The boy nodded his head lightly, like he was ashamed of it and something in him snapped "You don't have to feel ashamed, you know," he whispered and caressed Haku's collarbone trough the veil. His next words were so quiet that even the raven couldn't hear them, "It's me who did that to you, after all.." A long silence stretched. Zabuza's need had disappeared in a blink of an eye when he realized what he had turned the boy in.

"We should probably stop," he said quietly and tried to get off but Haku caught him. His arms were still tied up and that was the reason why his hold wasn't tight, but when the man broke free, he caught him again. "What do you want?" Zabuza asked gently and leaned down. Haku slided his hands to his arms, where was still the whip. He tugged it and the man gasped, "You still want to do it? After everything I have done to you?" Haku nodded without hearing anything, his fogged mind could only grasp that he was asked if he wanted more. And he sure as hell wanted more!

"I..is it okay if I hit you?" when he received a nod for an answer he whipped him, carefully and experimentally. The boy twisted his back encouraging him to continue and he did, again and again, the guilt not forgotten, just stored deep inside for him to deal with later. The boy was shivering and was trying to sniffle his moans with the pillow, even though the whip barely touched his back. He had never done so much noise and Zabuza wondered was it because he liked being beat or because his master had spend more time that night than last week's nights all together. Seconds after the thought went through his mind he laughed on his own silliness. Of course, the boy didn't care if he was with him or not, as long as he could pretend he was with his blond.

"I think that's enough," he said when the skin started turning scarlet and threw aside the whip."Shh, I have something else for you," the man whispered when he heard the boy's whimpers. He raised the veil, revealing a pale neck and started nipping on it. For so long he hadn't touched the boy like that so he took his time. As he was sucking and licking every piece of skin he could reach, his fingers sneaked to the boy's hole and starter to prepare him for what was comming. He knew it wasn't necessary, long ago he had stopped feeling the tension or hearing the pained sighs every time he entered him, but he still did it because he had missed the closeness it faked.

When the boy was nicely stretched Zabuza reached for the bag and took out a dildo. He distracted Haku with light kisses on his back while he pushed the toy in him with one swift move. The boy bit on the pillow and stretched his back. Zabuza continue moving it, every time hitting the raven's prostate, and laying kisses on his back. An idea popped into his mind and he fast unbuckled the belts on Haku's legs and threw the metal thing aside. He lifted the boy, who was still trembling and looked like he didn't even know where he was. He turned him around and pulled him in his lap, all the while trusting the dildo in the raven's body. After a quite powerful thrust the boy swayed and he had to put his arms around Haku's slim body to keep him steady. Zabuza ran a finger over the boy's back, making his way to his arm and untied them.

"Please.. put them around me," he begged, the words so unfamiliar to his tongue but so easily spoken, like he was born to say them. The boy hesitated for a second but then twined his shaky arms around his neck, drawing him closer, and put his head on his shoulder. Zabuza was half-hugging him with the hand on his ass and with the other he was jerking his member. "Do you like that?" he asked, putting a finger in his hole and running it over the dildo. The boy shuddered and nodded. The toy was cold and wasn't throbbing like his master's cock but it was the reason the man was holding him tightly so he wasn't going to complain.

"Tell me," Zabuza began softly. He wanted, needed to know, now more than ever, "did he make you feel good? Did you moan when you were with him? Was he gentle and caring? Did.. _do _you love him?" he whispered the last part and then held his breath, his stomach rolled up into a ball. But the boy didn't answer, he seemed like he hadn't even heard the question. The man leaned down and hugged the boy. A sudden overwhelming need rushed through him and he gave up on it. His hands, already shaking just from the thought of what was going to come, reached for the boy's veil and took it off.

And the breath left his lungs. In front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy's feature was so delicate so heaven-like. His usually pale skin was now flushed with arousal, his lips were swollen and deep red, his nose- small and perfect. His eyes were closed, graced with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. And then, when he saw the angelic boy for the first time, Zabuza realized that despite everything he had decided that day he was going to fight for the boy. The truth was that weeks ago he had heard something that messed up his sleep since then.

Kakashi and Naruto had announced their engagement. And as much as he wanted his friend to be happy, he knew who the blond really loved. So he had decided that after that night he was going to set his raven free. But now his plans changed. Don't get him wrong he wasn't going to keep the boy as a prisoner any longer. But he was going to fight, he was going to confess his feelings and beg Haku to give him another chance.

"He is going to marry, you know," he whispered in his ear and the boy froze. His eyelid slowly opened, revealing big dark eyes, filled with shock and fear. The boy stared at him for a minute, his arms instinctively shoot toward his chest, forming a little protective "X" there. Then all of a sudden Haku started coughing so violently that he had to rest his head on Zabuza's shoulder so he didn't fall. He was clutching tightly on the white shirt the man hadn't even realized he was still wearing and tears were running down his face. That continued for a few minutes until Zabuza finally moved him away so he could see his face

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting the concern show in his voice. The boy nodded, his body shaking from his attempt to hold the cough. "Do you need something?" The boy nodded again and he held his breath. Fear and uncertainty showed his eyes as he slowly nodded toward the door. Zabuza stared confused for a second and then he understood. The boy wanted to be left alone. He nodded and got off the bed. "I'll come back tomorrow," he said and left the room fast, heading for his room and another night filled with nightmares. Maybe because he was distracted by what had happened with Haku or because he wanted so much the day to come so he could confess his feelings to the raven he didn't noticed the blood on his shirt, exactly where the boy's head had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, new chapter. But before you read I have something to tell you. Firstly, I won't update for a while because I'm going on a vacation and I won't have access to the Internet. Secondly, about the metal thing from the last chapter I forgot to say it isn't something I made up. I saw it in a manga but I can't remember its name. Thirdly, I'm not a doctor and I'm not very keen on the idea to search for the symptoms of whatever it's going on with Haku *I hate blood* so if anyone knows the real symptoms and the fake ones annoy them please don't let it bother you. And finally I want to thank 666blackcat666 who reviews all my chapters. Arigatou! Well, that's all. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Do you want me?

Zabuza opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. The boy was there, looking like a beautiful marble statue. He was lying on his stomach, face turned toward the door but hidden by his dark locks. He was still naked, his delicate pale body concealed by the fluffy pillow he had once given him. The man approached him slowly and caressed his hair.

"Hey, Haku wake up. I need to tell you something," he whispered and shook the boy lightly. Haku didn't respond so he tried again. _'He must be tired'. _But after the third time the boy didn't answer he got worried. He shook him more violently, causing the locks to move and his heart to stop. There, from his slightly parted mouth, was trickling blood. Most of it was dry but there was some fresh, too. He stared as his head filled with so many thought and emotions. In the end he took the boy in his arms, only one thought left in his mind - to get him out of there. He hugged him tightly and left the room.

Haku was staying completely still, something that worried him to no end. When he reached his room he kicked the door open and carefully put the boy on his bed. The man covered him and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be okay, I promise," then in a louder voice he said, "Sakura!" Just seconds later a pink-haired girl came. She was flushed and panting. The man had never called her so early so she knew something was wrong. When she entered her gaze fell on her friend and she froze. _'The boy is gorgeous,' _was her first thought. He was even more handsome than her last boss- Uchiha Sasuke. No wonder Zabuza had locked him up.

But then she saw the blood and her head clouded with anger. What had he done! She looked at the man, all hate and rage in her eyes disappearing when she saw the worried look on his face. "Sakura call Tsunade and tell her to come here immediately. Or something bad will happen to all her sake!" he said, his words threatening but his tone soft. The girl nodded and left the room. When she came back she found her boss on his knees near the bed, holding the boy's hand.

"Sir," she began and the man looked at her, not even trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Sir, as you know I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice. I'm not an expert but I can check his pulse and things like that. If you want, that's it"

The man thought about it. Sooner or later he had to find out if the boy was... was.. No! He wasn't.. _that._ It was just something temporary, nothing to worry about! He nodded and got up, making space for Sakura. The girl ran her fingers over Haku's wrist and stayed there for couple of seconds. Then a relieved sigh left her lungs and she leaned down. Zabuza was just about to yell at her when he saw how close their mouths were, but stopped in the last moment when he realized the pink-haired girl wasn't going to kiss the raven, she was just checking his breathing. When she was done she got up, a little smile playing on her lips "I can feel his pulse and his breathing. They are weak but they are there." Zabuza smiled and left a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very pissed blonde woman showed up. She was wearing a kimono and her hair was all messed up. " I hope you have a good reason for waking me at 8 o'clock in the morning and threaten my sake!" she yelled and both of them shushed her. "What is wrong?" she asked when she saw the look on their faces.

Zabuza nodded toward the raven and said in a low voice, "Haku.. he is sick. I'm sorry for waking you up but could you examine him.. please."

The woman stared at him, shock in her eyes and then stuttered, "You.. you said please and sorry? How... what... why?" she took a deep breath and continued "If that boy is responsible for that change I'll gladly do what I can." The man smiled and thanked her and the blonde stared again. After a few seconds she came to her senses and shook her head, "Honestly, I can't recognize you anymore. Okay, you wait outside and Sakura you take a basin and a sponge so we can clean him up!" The pink-haired girl nodded and left the room, followed by Zabuza.

The man stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours, pacing nervously. He didn't feel the dizziness the act provoked nor did he hear his rumbling stomach. The only thing that mattered now was Haku's well-being. It was the most important things now and was going to be from now on if the boy wanted to stay with him. Finally, the door opened and even messier looking Tsunade stepped out.

"Is he okay? immediately asked the man but the blonde ignored the question.

"Now tell me exactly what happened!" she commanded and Zabuza sighed leaning on the wall. He didn't want to talk about it but Haku's health was more important than his dignity.

"Well it happened yesterday around midnight which actually make it today but whatever. We were doing it when he suddenly started coughing, I asked him if he is okay and he said he was fine, then he asked me to leave him alone and I did. Today, I went to his room and found him like that."

Tsunade nodded and continued, "Had something exciting happened before he started coughing?"

Zabuza threw her a confused look, "We were _doing _it!"

She smiled at him and hurried to say, "Yeah, yeah, of course. But I meant something.. hm.. shocking?"

The man repeated the events from the night in his head. Seconds before it happened he had told Haku about Naruto. Maybe that was the reason. "You could say that." he simple answered and Tsunade didn't ask, she was used to keep her nose out of other people's business. They stood in silence until something clicked in the man's mind and he exclaimed, "Wait! Do you mean all that happened because he was shocked?"

At that the blonde chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not. I think it had been like that for months, whatever had happened yesterday was as they say "the last straw that breaks the camel's back" she chuckled again and when she saw the murderous look the man send her she said, "Don't worry, he is going to be fine. Probably he is going to sleep for the next few days and when he wakes up try to keep him in bed. Use whatever methods you have to," she winked.

"But what happened to him?" Zabuza asked and stopped her right before she had left.

The women turned toward him, now obviously annoyed and said, "Stress. Of course because of his body he endure it harder. Try not to do something that is going to stress him out anymore and you will live happily ever after"

The man ignored the warmth he felt when he heard the last part, oh how he wished they really could live happily ever after, and asked another question "What is wrong with his body?"

"Look, I was woken up at 8 o'clock, had to practically run to here because you threatened my sake and I was examining a patient for over an hour. Excuse me for wanting to go home and _sleep! _And I think that Haku can explain you better. Now goodbye," she said annoyed and left, slamming the door.

Zabuza stared at the closed door for a second, then shook his head and went back to his room. Sakura had left and he was now alone with his raven. He dragged a chair to the bed and sat on it. "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered and kissed the boy's forehead. Then he took his hand in his and squeezed it. He wasn't going to leave him, he decided. He was going to stay by his side like he hadn't done when Haku needed him the most.

The next day had been quiet and monotone. Zabuza didn't leave the boy for more than a minute and if it wasn't completely necessary. Haku had moved and was now lying on his stomach, his favorite pose for sleep as the man though absently. However, on the third day something happened. As Zabuza was staring at the boy, thinking how much he missed him and blaming himself for a hundredth time, the door opened and Haku's mother came in, looking more than angry, followed by a shaking servant.

The girl looked at him, fear clear in her eyes and stuttered, "I tried to stop her... I'm sorry, sir".

The man nodded and dismissed her. Then he moved his gaze to the women and got up. She was looking at him with so much hate that for first time in his life he wanted to hide in a mouse-hole. The mother of his raven slapped him hard across the face and opened her mouth to yell but he quickly covered it with his hand.

"Can we take this outside?" he asked in a low voice, gesturing to Haku. The woman nodded and followed him. When they went outside, Zabuza gently closed the door and prepared himself for a hit. But hit never came. Instead of doing that Haku's mother collapsed on the ground, shaking. The man squatted next to her and tried to put his arm on her shoulder but she moved away.

"I don't want your comfort! Its all your fault! Do you know how much pain he had endured to end like this? The nights he couldn't sleep because it had been unbearable. And the worst part is that he had known he was going to die if it continue like that and he couldn't do anything. All because of you!" she yelled through tears and got up. The man also got on his knees, still silent, he knew he deserved it all. "It's my fault too. I believed Shuji, he said that Haku can change you and I believed him. But no more. I don't care that by law my child is yours, you can do whatever you want but I'm taking him with me. Now!" she said and moved toward the door. Suddenly she had turned back into her usual self-calm and decisive.

"No," whispered Zabuza but loud enough for the woman to hear him

"What did you say?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"No!" he repeated, his voice now more confident. Haku's mother opened her mouth, flames already burning in her eyes and he hurried to add "Please don't. I knew it's all my fault and I don't have any right to ask that but please. Let me at least speak to him. All I want is one last chance."

The woman stopped and looked at him, really looked at him. She saw the dark rings around his eyes, the stubble and his pale face. "You care about him, don't you," she said. It was a statement but he still nodded "Then you can ask him for second chance. But if he refuses to forgive you I'm taking him with me. And I want to hear the answer from his mouth!" Zabuza nodded again and the woman left without another word.

Two days after that Zabuza was standing next to the bed and was looking at the raven. No matter how much time he spent with him he couldn't stop staring in awe of the beauty of the young man. He ran his fingers over Haku's lips and shivered. How much he wished to kiss those full red lips, to hear them moan his name, to see love and lust mixed in those big dark eyes. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when the raven moved, it was just a slight movement of his arm but still awoke hope in his heart.

He stilled his breath and waited for more. And soon enough the boy twisted his back and stretched his arms above his head, a little moan leaving his lips. After a second the raven opened his eyes and looked around. When his foggy gaze fell onto Zabuza, the boy tensed and tried to bury his head in the blanket. The man caught his wrist, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to stop him, and Haku started trembling, his big eyes filled with fear. "Shh, don't be scared," whispered Zabuza and let go of him. The boy didn't move, his eyes similar to a caged animal's. "I have to tell you something," the man continued. For how long he had prepared to tell him and now when it was finally the moment he couldn't think of anything. He breathed deeply and let his heart guide him.

"I love you. Since the first night we were together I knew you were different, innocent, pure. Never before have I felt something like that so I was scared. Scared that if I show affection I'll end up with a broken heart. But I didn't realize what I was doing to you. And once I did it was too late. I had made you suffer so much pain, I had made you hate me. But I was an egotist, I wanted you in my arm even thought I knew how you felt toward me and who were you loving in reality. But no more. What I did was wrong and I know I have no right to ask you to forget it or to forgive me. But I can't help but beg you to give me one last chance. Please, Haku, just one chance to prove to you I'm sincere."

He felt silent and waited for an answer. But the boy didn't utter a word, he kept watch his hands in his lap. When Zabuza realized why he was silent guilt rushed through his body. "Answer me," he said, the words so quiet that they were barely a whisper. But the boy heard him and lifted his head. His eyes were filled with tears. Then he answered.

A shake.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I'm back with rather impressive chapter. Forgive any mistakes, it's past midnight here, I'm typing for hours and I just want to go to sleep! Enjoy~ Oh, and I hope you like my OC, he is very important.

Chapter 9

Decisions and consequences

A shake. Such a simple gesture shattered his whole world. His vision got blank and the breath left his lungs. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, hard. He had expected that answer, he wasn't stupid nor was he blind but to actually hear it or rather see it in his case... it was too much. He nodded and whispered, „I see, I'm sorry for bringing that up." Then the man got on his feets and moved toward the door, trying not to look at the raven and not to fall because his legs suddenly felt like jelly. Just a moment before he had disappeared he stopped and half turned his head in Haku's direction, watching him with his peripheral vision. „I'll call you mother but she probably won't make it today. I hope you don't mind staying here one night. I'll also send Sakura, you must be hungry" he said and left.

The boy sighed and sank in the pillows. His heart was ricing and he was still trembling from before. When he woke up he honestly thought that his master was going to hurt him. He had hit him for nothing and the boy didn't want to think what he would do if he really did something wrong. And not obeying Zabuza's wishes, acting without a permission, making his master look after him when he had been unconscious and then disobeying another rule- letting him see his face were really bad things. But instead of hurting him he told him such beautiful things. And he believed him, for a second.

Then he realized it wasn't love, it was just guilt mixed with fear that his toy was going to die. And when his master ordered him to answer him, he did it instantly, without thinking. Seconds later he knew he shouldn't have done that, no matter Zabuza's true feelings he had to take advantage. He could be happy, if only for a little, even if when his master turned back to his usual self it would hurt twice as much. But it was too late, the man had left without a second glance and he wasn't allowed to follow him. So the only thing that was left was to hope Zabuza would offer it again. Of course he knew the man was too proud to do it again after being rejected, but there was still hope in his heart.

There was a knock on the door and Haku turned his attention toward the pink- haired girl who was just entering. She was holding a tray of food and when the boy saw it his stomach rumbled. Sakura heard it and grinned, „Wow, I saw _you_ hungry. Now I can die happy." The raven took the food with a blush and started eating, while the girl sat on the chair near the bed.

„I'm so glad you are alright. We were all worried about you the whole time. Lord Momochi didn't let anyone near your room. We weren't even allowed to cook for you. There were even rumors that boss has been cooking for you. Can you believe it?" the girl exclaimed, making Haku lift his head and look at her with interest. Sakura grinned when she realized she had caught the boy's attention and continued, „ And you won't guess what. He even threatened to kill us if he sees us in the corridor where your room was situated. The whole part of the house has been unused for years but still! He said it so seriously that for a second I thought he is capable of doing something like that. And also... „ the girl continued with her blabbing but Haku didn't hear anything from what she said.

Of course, she was a great friend of him but there were more important things on his mind. Like, for example, if no one had access to his room how he got presents once in a while. They were simple- freshly gathered flowers or home-baked sweets but still warmed him. Could his master be behind these? Maybe he had been serious about his feelings and they hadn't just appeared when he had seen the results of his action! Or maybe... or maybe Shikamaru had given them to him. He was a little bit lazy, but very clever. Yeah, that sounded more realistic.. and more hurting.

Suddenly, his appetite was gone and he pushed the food. Sakura saw that and her eyes filled with worry and sadness which she quickly hid behind a smile."So I guess you are sated. Well, I'll leave you now. Get better soon Haku." She took the food and left the room but not before she had winked at the boy. Now alone the raven sighed and rolled to his side, facing his master's part of the bed. It was perfect, the covers without a crease, the pillow looking like no one had used it for a few days. So Zabuza had left him use his bed while he slept somewhere else, even after, according to Naruto's words, he couldn't sleep anywhere except his bed. Maybe it wasn't only guilt after all. The boy yawned and closed his eyes for what he told himself was just a quick nap.

The next thing he knew someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and his heart made a happy jump. Before him was his mother, who he had thought he would never see again. The boy threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. And for his surprise the women hugged him back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Haku's mother didn't let him go and kissed his forehead „My boy," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. „I heard you want to come home with me," smiled the women, making Haku's stomach roll up. What? He was going to leave? But he didn't want to! No one said anything about leaving! So Zabuza didn't want him after all, so it had been just a joke. But... no, the man had said it like he at least believed himself. Perhaps his master thought that he will be better with his mother instead of him. His master thinking about his happiness... the thought somehow warmed him.

„Are you sure about that?" asked his mother and she looked her in the eye. She looked like she knew something he didn't. Haku dropped his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to see her reaction, but when the silence stretched for too long he looked up carefully. The women was smiling and he tilted his head confusedly. When she saw it, her smile grew bigger and warmer. „You don't have to come with me. I know what you think. That Zabuza doesn't love you, he just feels guilty. I'm not sure if he loves you, but I'm certain that he cares about you. And you.. you don't want to come with me, I can see it in your eyes. So don't give up, son. Make him fall for you!"

Haku smiled at what his mother said. Usually she was so stoic and cold and to hear her say something like that- it was both surprising and sweet to know that she loved him enough to show him a side of her that so few people knew. He was about to nod when the door opened and brought both their attention. There was standing Zabuza, a little bit flushed and looking like someone had forced him to be there. He crossed the room within a minute, stopping by the bed, all the while refusing to meet Haku's nor his mother's gaze. Then he took a deep breath and looked up. Shock went through the boy's body when his eyes met the older man's ones. There was no emotion in them, his master had hid everything.

„I need to go to work so I thought it would be good to come and say goodbye," meaning: "I won't stand to see you go so it would be better if I'm not there". The boy nodded not getting the hidden message and moved his hands in his lap, still not able to bring himself to ask to stay with his master. The older man took his slender hand and kissed it, „Again I'm sorry for what I did to you. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. And.. and if you change your mind please let me know. You are always welcomed here." he squeezed the hand lightly simple out of habit.

Zabuza tried to slip out but Haku was holding him tightly. The raven squeezed him back and Zabuza brought his eyes to his face. What he saw there made hope fill his heart- the boy was smiling. Slightly, yes, but still smiling. And if the raven had looked gorgeous before, now he couldn't just find a word to describe him. Then Haku nodded, nearly making his heart stop and his legs to give out. He stared with amazement, trying to decide whether it was just a dream, bad joke of his imagination, until a cough brought him to reality. He turned around and saw the boy's mother smiling.

„I believe that means I'm not needed anymore." She tried to leave but Zabuza stopped her

„No, please, stay here. I'm sure you have many things to say to one another. And besides I really have to go to work," he smiled sheepishly, something that was really weird seen on his face but made him look so much younger and more handsome. He leaned down to kiss the boy's hand again and whispered, „I'll be back. And thank you. I won't disappoint you again." With that he left the room, a big smile on his face.

A month after that Haku was still in the bed. He was currently playing cards with Sakura but his mind was elsewhere. He looked through the window- it was a sunny day, quite uncommon for the season, and he was dying to leave the house, or at least the bed! But he knew he wasn't allowed to. Zabuza had asked him to rest. It was strange, how he had asked and not ordered. He had kept his promise that whole month. He had smiled to the boy like he really meant it, he had talked to him with gentle voice and had spent all his free time with him.

They didn't do much when they were together. Usually they would stay in a comforting silence, Haku curled on the bed and Zabuza on the chair next to it. Sometimes the man brought him books, the same ones the boy used to read when he was in his old room. The first time it surprised him, he thought the man didn't know about them but after a while embraced the idea that maybe... just maybe Zabuza had known and hadn't mind, something that proved another theory- the insane theory that his master actually loved him. But then again it was too good to be true.

Even his life was like a dream. The boy sometimes didn't want to go to bed from fear that he was going to wake up in his dark empty room. Then he would stay awake, just rolling on the bed until the tiredness took over him and he fell into a dream, very similar to his current life. And a few hours after that Zabuza would come to his room, out of habbit, and would smile to the beautiful boy. He would kiss his forehead and stoke his cheek. Then he would whisper, 'I'm sorry,' again and again while tears run down his sides. But the boy didn't know that and he kept fearing that someday his master would drop the kindness and act like nothing had happened.

But back to the current situation. As it was said before Haku was in the bed and was playing poker with Sakura. He sent her a deathly glare when she won with a full house for a forth time in a row. She smiled and stuck her tongue. In that moment the door opened and Zabuza came inside. His eyes instantly fell on Haku and the boy shivered. Even after a month he couldn't get used to his master's dark eyes. The man didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't show it. Instead, he shook his head when he saw what they were doing. „Tsk, tsk. Sakura. Corrupting Haku again, aren't you?" he asked with amusement and sat on the chair.

„I don't think a simple game of poker can corrupt him, sir," the girl smirked but put the cards down. If before a month someone had told her that she would be joking with Lord Momochi, while playing poker with Haku on a bed she would have laughed and said that something like that is insane. But a lot have happened for that month. Everyone could notice how Zabuza had changed- he was almost glowing these days and he had become even more charming with the permanent smile on his lips and without the sad glint in his eyes. Yes, even the servants were able to see it, even though the man hid it carefully, sometimes it just slept away.

„Well, I have work to do. Goodbye," she smiled and then turned to Haku. The girl mouthed, „Have fun," and winked but not before she had made sure Lord Momochi wasn't looking. The boy blushed and her smile grew bigger. She jumped out of the bed and got out of the room as fast as she could.

Now alone, Haku and Zabuza fell into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, the older man felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked at the raven. The boy was holding the cards in one hand and the other was on his arm. He was looking at him with big puppy eyes and was offering him the pack. The man took it and started dealing out but Haku tugged on his sleeve again. Now confused for what the boy wanted Zabuza looked up, only to see the boy patting the seat next to himself. His heart skipped a beat and he gaped like a fish. Haku pulled again and he forced himself to move.

He got on the bed, sat face to face with the boy and crossed his legs. After a moment of uncertainty Haku did the same and moved even closer to him. They started the game of poker but Zabuza's mind wasn't really on it. He hadn't been so close to the boy for a month and everything- the familiar smell of charry blossom, the electricity that rushed through his body every time their knees touched when any of them moved and the little blush on the raven's cheeks were driving him insane. And the boy's cute pouting every time he lost wasn't helping at all. He needed to get out of here or he was going to ruin the little he had managed. His gaze fell on the window. It was a really sunny day. He looked at the boy and then back to the window and an idea popped in his mind.

„Hey, Haku, it's a beautiful day," he said and the boy lifted his head. In his eyes he could see surprise and sadness. He hurried to add before Haku thought he was teasing him, „Do you want to go outside? Near the house there is a forest and in it there is a wonderful stream. We can have picnic if you want." The boy looked surprised, then amazed and then his eyes lit with happiness. He nodded energetically and the man smiled. „Okay, then I'll go take what we need and you get dressed. And don't forget your jacke.t" Haku nodded again and Zabuza got out of the bed and hurried toward the kitchen.

Twenty minutes after that he was holding a basket full with sandwiches(made by him, but no one needed to know that), pastry, he had found out that Haku had a sweet tooth, orange juice and water, and a big blanket. He knocked on the door to show the boy that he was ready and leaned on the wall. A few minutes later Haku came out. His hair was in a ponytail and it opened his face, Zabuza decided."You should keep it like that, it's really beautiful," the older man blurted out without thinking. The raven blushed and nodded, thanking him. Just then he realized that the boy never once did utter a word in front of him. He knew he should be grateful that Haku was even by his side but he couldn't help himself but say

„I thought it's obvious but you know that the rules I made up are.. I mean you should forget about them, you know." he stuttered and blushed. Haku nodded and smiled lightly. 'So he just couldn't bring himself to speak in front of me?' asked himself the older man and his stomach clutched painfully. „Well, let's go then," he whispered and the boy jumped. They started walking. The raven looked like a kid, going ahead of him, only to come back when he was far, to tug Zabuza's sleeve and then to go forward again. When that happened for the 10th time the man stopped him and smiled. „The forest won't run away, you know. Calm down a little." Haku nodded and took a deep breath „Good boy."

„I'm glad you get along with each other" they both heard a deep voice from behind and turned around. Before them was a tall, but not as tall as Zabuza, well-build man in a suit. His hair was black, with just a few white locks, short and wavy and his eyes- dark blue and hidden behind glasses. Only the wrinkles around his eyes gave out his age, but despite that he was quite handsome.

Zabuza smiled awkwardly. "Nice to see you, John." He said like it wasn't that good they met

„Are you still mad about our last conversation?" the stranger asked incredulously but the other man sent him a dirty look and he immediately shut up. His gaze fell on Haku who was staring at him with uncertainty „And who is that beautiful boy?"

„John that's my husband Haku, Haku that is Johnatan, my butler. Now when you know each other we will go" he said and started walking away, the raven following him after another glance.

„We must talk," said the man, his voice serious and steady, it was obvious it was going to be important.

„Later," Zabuza answered without turning around. He and Haku continued walking in silence until the younger male finally plucked up his courage and tugged on his sleeve. When the older man looked down the short boy sent him a sad look. „Don't worry. He can wait. And besides I promised you that we will go outside now, didn't I" Zabuza smiled and patted his head.

When they went outside the boy froze. The landscape was so beautiful. It was the middle of autumn and most of the leaves were already on the ground, making it look like a colourful carpet. The almost empty twigs brushed against each other because of the breeze. The few birds that had stayed behind warbled happily. Haku's eyes widened and he drank in the sign before him. Zabuza watched him closely, how his mouth opened and closed in awe, how his eyes were looking like they were going to pop out. The boy was so cute! After a few minutes he shook him lightly

„The stream is that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. The boy nodded and started walking behind him, trying to compose himself but failing miserably. He had never seen so many colours, it was magnificent! Even the ordinary path they were walking on seemed wonderful to him. Suddenly, his master stopped and he crashed against his back. Zabuza turned around when he felt it, but instead of catching Haku the boy caught him and dragged him down. A second later they hit the ground, the older man on top of the raven, his lower parts between his legs. Both were breathing hard and Haku was still clutching on Zabuza's jacket.

The older male moved a little, trying to get himself more comfortable only to realize where he was and what was doing to his lower parts the position. He jumped on his feet and helped the boy to stand. Then he hurried toward the field, they had reached, and stretched the blanket, all the while trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Fortunately for him, the raven didn't even follow him. He just sent a glance in his direction, just to know where he was and starter running wild around the trees like a kid on a Christmas eve. He jumped and played with the twigs, and Zabuza watched him with awe.

That continued for a full hour until the boy suddenly stopped and turned toward him. After a second of hesitation he ran toward his master and tugged at his sleeve. The man got on his feet, still confused, and waited for what was next. But the raven just sent him a playful look and started walking away with a fast step. It took only a moment for Zabuza to realize what the boy wanted and when he did he ran after him. But Haku was younger and full of energy and the older man not once did manage to catch him. When he reached his limit he collapsed on the blanket, arms and legs outstretched. Haku sat beside him and started taking out the food and the drinks. When he saw the sweets his eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. Zabuza glanced toward him and said in a tired voice,"You sure act like you've never gone outside."

Haku tensed and looked up from his sandwich, eyes wide and shocked. The older man realized his mistake and apologized hurriedly, „I'm sorry I didn't think. Please don't be mad! I never meant to hurt you." Haku's eyes softened and he nodded smiling. He continued eating his sandwich. Zabuza reached for a one too and was just about to take a bite of it when he heard the most beautiful sound- Haku's voice and his food just slipped of his mouth. Even thought it was quiet, sodden in sorrow and husky for not being used for so long it was more wonderful than a bird's song

"It's not so bad. Just my body is weak. My mother gave birth to me like that. I don't say it's pleasant- after all I spent my whole childhood in the house because mum was afraid to let me go out and every time I caught a cold she acted like I wouldn't survive it, and not to forget that nasty cough every time I'm stressed, but except that I'm quite normal," the boy tried to smile but his eyes were shining with tears. Zabuza brought his hand over his face and caressed his cheek. The boy relaxed and snuggled in the palm, sighing. The stayed like that for what felt like just a second for Zabuza before the boy didn't move away and started nibbling at his sandwich. The older man picked his own food from the blanket but he suddenly had lost his appetite. He was so happy. The boy had started opening up, it was like a dream. He knew it would take a while but he was going to win the raven's love. Definitely!

Later that night Zabuza found himself in front of John's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds later the older man opened the door. His feature softened when he saw him and his eyes, now even more fascinating without the glasses, lit in happiness.

„Where is Haku?" he asked, looking around

„He is asleep."

„Well then do you want to come in?" Zabuza nodded and slipped in the room. John locked the door after him and turned around. The man in front of him was looking at his feet and he suddenly felt the urge to hug him.

„Why didn't you come home sooner?" Zabuza mumbled, still not looking up

„I came as soon as I could," retorted the older man in tired voice.

Zabuza sighed. „I know... I.. I missed you," he said and finally looked up. His eyes were full with sadness and the older man couldn't help himself but hug him. And Zabuza, not to his surprise, hugged him back. It was quite awkward, how the taller man clung on him like a child

„I'm sorry. There was so much work in America after your father's.., Anyway I missed you, too" smiled John and got on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. Then he let go of Zabuza and went to his bed. He sat on it and patted the seat next to himself „Are you coming?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hurray so close to the end. From now on just fluff and little angst. I know the last part is cliche but when I was done with that chapter there was that big storm and I, a person who just hates storms and can't sleep when there is one going on, thought what would Haku do if he faces something like that. And yeah I started writing... XD Okay read and review or no sex scenes for you (just joking... or am I.. Well, couldn't be too careful, you know)

Chapter 10

Maybe I have a chance...

Haku was in his bedroom, a small room with only necessary things, and was staring with awe at the beautiful scenery outside. He had moved there when he was well enough. Zabuza had insisted that the raven must stay in somewhere bigger or even take his room but he was satisfied with the place as long as it wasn't cold and dark. The boy felt something move behind him but he didn't turn around. Seconds later, his master, he just couldn't stop calling him like that, stood beside him and put his arm around his shoulder, half-hugging him. The gesture was so simple and the man did it frequently but it never failed to make his knees turn into jelly. He looked up to the soft black eyes, filled with affection.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, gesturing toward the snowy land, bathed in the sunrise's light. Haku nodded, he wasn't used to talking yet, and leaned lightly against the older male's chest, seeking his warmth. "And it's all yours," Zabuza whispered, playing with a long, velvet lock. After he received a confused look he added with a gentle smile, "Everything mine is yours."

Haku smiled and snuggled in his arms. They stayed like that for long, just enjoying each other's heat.

"Hey,"said Zabuza and the raven looked up, his lips centimeters away from the taller man's collarbone. He gulped and tried not to look at the delicious red lips before him. Haku, noticing the Adam apple bulb, looked away, small blush creeping on his cheeks. "Naruto and Kakashi's wedding is today," he said carefully, he hadn't forgotten what happened when he mentioned it before. When the boy remained silent he continued, "I was wondering.. do you want us to go?"

Haku stayed still for a minute and then nodded, making the older male's face brighten and he let himself cross a bondage between them- he put his arms around his slender body, hugging him from behind. The raven froze and he bit on his lower lip, cursing himself. But then the boy leaned on him and even brought his own hands to the other's ones and rubbed them. Now relaxed, Zabuza rested his chin on his shoulder. After a few minutes he squeezed him tightly and kissed the top of his head "I have to go out for awhile but I promise I'll be back after an hour or so. I called John to help you with the dressing up." He let go of the boy and left, but not before flashing him a smile.

As soon as he closed the door, the butler opened it and came with a curt nod. Haku didn't like him. He was too close to the spiky-haired man to be just an ordinary servant. And what was more, his master was found of him, too. And why shouldn't he be- John was good-looking, despite his age, clever and according to Sakura he had been with Zabuza since he was a child. And what really bothered him was what his husband had said- "Never before have I felt something like that". Maybe it was true, maybe what was between him and the butler was passionate. And what connected them, what made Zabuza gentle was and would ever be guilt. But after all, it had all started with an arranged marriage so he didn't have any rights to be jealous. He shook his head and brought his attention back to the present.

John, after a long examination, took out a red dress from his closet and handed it to him. Haku took it with a nod and waited the other man to leave. But when he stood indifferent the boy sighed and started undressing.

"He is a very good man," said John suddenly, not even changing his pose- arms behind his back and with his chest thrown out. The raven nodded, not even knowing where the conversation was going. "He doesn't deserve what you are doing to him." Haku froze and gave him a confused look "You take advantage of his feelings to help your father's company. And he is so absorbed in his love for you that that he doesn't care if you don't share those feelings with him as long as you are by his side. Disgusting!"

Haku's jaw fell. He clenched his fist and his whole body shook. He wanted so much to hit that smug man and so he did, in the heat of the moment. He crossed the room within a minute and slapped him across the face. "I love him," he almost yelled, venom in his voice. "How dare you say I don't! You may be close to him but you don't know anything about me! Do you think I don't know I use him? But what can I do? I'm too weak and too happy to open his eyes. You think you know everything? Then tell me do you know how much I wish he loves me back? How many nights I couldn't sleep just because I was scared that if I fall asleep, in the morning he would be the same? How many tears I shed after he told me he loves me because I knew it wasn't true? Because it hurt, it hurt so damn much! So don't dare tell me I don't love him, you don't have the right to."

And then silence streched. Haku was breathing heavily, waiting to be hit or cursed. But neither happened, John just stared, his face blank. In the end he smirked and nodded, "Very well then. I shall go." Without another word he left, leaving the long-haired boy deep in thoughts about a particular thing he had said.

An hour later Zabuza knocked on the door and when he didn't get an reply he pushed it open and his breath stopped. Haku was in the middle of the room, the dress covering only his legs. His long black hair was scattered all over his shoulders and bare back, his ass was out, stretched backward and the man felt his cock harden. Haku struggled to get in the dress but lost his balance and fell. His knees were bend, his underwear- so tight he could make out the shape of his member, his nipples hard from the cold and his cheeks flushed from the effort. It was really an erotic sight and Zabuza barely kept himself under control, something that was becoming harder and harder to achieve.

The boy noticed him and his eyes widened. The older male rounded him, took him in his arm and stood up. With one hand he took off the dress and the raven tensed. Zabuza put him on the bed and examined him. He was scared, no doubt, so he tried to lighten the mood "So you had put on some weights, hm?" Haku blushed and looked away. Just when he was about to say something the raven opened his mouth. Those moments were so rare and precious for him that he listened carefully the honey voice.

"It's your fault. You make me eat everyday" Haku teased and the older man almost fell. Haku...teasing? He was so stunned he didn't know what to say. Good for him the other male hadn't finished. "It isn't that bad, of course. I was way too skinny," the boy smiled, jumped off the bed and went to his wardrobe. Zabuza was left to look at his barely covered body and fantasise.

He went to him, wrapped one of his arms around his stomach and with the other he moved the dark hair. He started kissing the pale neck, while his hand moved south, toward Haku's hips and rubbed light circles there. He bit on the neck, drawing a sweet moan from his mouth. And the boy didn't stayed still. He started trusting backward, Zabuza's cock fitting perfectly between his buttocks. His hand slipped around his neck, the other covered the bigger's man one that rested on his hip and guided it to his member. "Touch me," he whispered in Zabuza's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Master..." A breathless moan

"Master?" Zabuza's head snapped up. He had spaced out and now Haku was looking him strangely. "Zabuza" corrected him, a little out of breath "How many times I have to tell you to call me Zabuza," he smiled gently and the raven nodded. "Shall we go?" he asked when he noticed that the younger one was dressed. When he received a confirmation he offered his hand and leaded them to the carriage.

The wedding was fabulous. It was in the garden and everything was covered in snow, making it look pure. Even Naruto's hair was decorated with fresh snowflakes turning it from bright to pale blond. But that didn't seem to be a problem for the future husbands. They looked so happy that even if a comet landed right before them they wouldn't care less. And Naruto in his long white dress looked gorgeous. In fact even Zabuza couldn''t help but admire him. He was the second most beautiful bride he had ever seen (the first one being Haku, of course). And then his husband started crying and he didn't know if it was because he was happy or because his former lover was marrying so he just hugged him.

After the marriage they went to a restaurant to celebrate it. Haku, Zabuza and the newly-weds shared a table "Ne, Haku you look fantastic! Shame you are already taken" was the first thing to say the white-haired man when the settled down. Because of his words he received a punch from Naruto and a death glare from Zabuza, Haku just blushed and looked away. But before Hatake had said something else, the blond took the long-haired boy's hand and dragged him out of the big room, filled with guests, muttering only, "Toilet"

Zabuza stared after them, as anger boiled in his body. How dare that boy hold his raven's hand? And on his wedding day, no less! And what exactly were they planing to do in the toilet."I can't believe it," whispered unconsciously Momochi. Kakashi heard him and he smiled, "I can't believe it myself. I mean how can a beautiful and funny boy like Naruto wants to be with an old pervert like me. Maybe he really is as stupid as I sometimes tell him he is," his smirk was silly and made him look like a love-sick fool. _'I didn't mean that,' _thought Zabuza but didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to sadden his friend.

Ten minutes later, when the spiky-haired man was just about to start searching for the two boys, Haku and Naruto left the toilet. The raven's dress was a mess and he was blushing, and the blond's face was red from anger and a hand was printed on his cheek. Zabuza's hands clenched but he tried to restrain himself- he didn't want to scare his boy... not again. But he was going to show to the newly-wed bride what happens when you are messing with something his.

Naruto plumped next to Kakashi with a sigh and folded his arms, covered in gloves, and Haku sat down carefully as if a little closer to his husband

"What happened?" the white-haired man was the first one to ask. The blond pouted and nodded toward the toilet where Sasuke was just exiting. He was limping and his eyes were even more murderous

"That bastard. He came to us and started talking bullshits like he didn't know how a moron like me could end up with someone like you and I shouldn't forget who was my first master. And then he started molesting me, saying it was just so I could remember the "good old days". When I struggled he hit me. Then he noticed Haku and.. well... moved on. But somehow that boy here managed to hit him in the groin and we escaped."

By the end of the story both Kakashi and Zabuza were ready to kill. Their husbands, as if sensed the danger, shared a look and then took their hands. "He already got what he deserved. We should party now. Let's dance!" said Naruto and Haku nodded. Zabuza was so stunned that he was going to hold the raven that he left himself be dragged to the center of the room, where the couples were dancing. There Haku drow him closer, his arms around his neck, his breath so close. He had forgotten how much their bodies were compatible and how warm and soft the boy was. He sneaked an arm around his waist, enjoying the fact that the raven didn't tense when he touched him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he was caressing the boy's hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me," Haku stopped and looked at him. The younger man smiled and his grip tightened, "It's okay. You are here now.."

After the party Kakashi and Naruto invited them to their house but they refused saying they didn't want to interfere with the newly-weds activity. But the other couple insisted and in the end they surrender. As soon as they went inside the blond dragged Haku to the other corner of the room. "

So how does he treats you?" he asked as they sat on the sofa. The raven nodded and Naruto followed his example. He never expected to get a real answer, after all "Is he gentle?"

Haku smiled and surprised him by actually speaking "He is. He is so kind that sometimes I fear that it's all is just a dream. The way he speaks to me and how he says my name"

"You sound like you are in love with him," said the blond mesmerized by both the other boy's words and his silky voice. After he received a blush he laughed softly and hurried to assure, "That's a good thing. Even before I left I knew he felt something towards you. Now I'm glad it's mutual." Haku nodded, the smile on his lips getting wider.

From the other side of the room Zabuza threw suspicious glances now and then at the boys. When he saw the gentle smiles they shared, pain rushed through his body. What had he thought? After everything they still cared for one another, he could see it in their eyes. He didn't have any chance. What had he really though? That if he was gentle Haku would forget that year of torture? That he will forget the kind but moronic blond? How stupid.

"Don't look so sad," nudged him Kakashi when he saw the way he looked. "They are just friends."

"Friends that hug in a dark closet?" asked rhetorically, the memory burning his mind and clouding his vision.

"In fact Naruto told me exactly what had happened. He had dragged him to the closet so we don't see them and your raven had tripped on a mop when he had.. ah... heard us fooling around. And Naru-chan just happened to catch him. Nothing more."

"I believe we already discussed the fact that your boyfriend, now a husband, couldn't possible be telling you the truth," said Zabuza coldly, althought his heart lit by the idea that maybe Naruto and Haku weren't a couple. Yes, maybe he had a chance.

Later that night, Zabuza felt someone tugging at his arm. Sleepily he pulled himself out of the light grip and rolled. "M...Master" a shaky voice said and he snapped his eyes open. It as a dark stormy night but he still could make out a tiny figure. Haku! He jumped. "What's wrong?" The same moment a loud thunder was heard and he saw the boy clearly. He was clutching on a pillow and shaking lightly. With his even paler face than normal and his long white nightgown he looked like a ghost. The older man sat up straight and streched his arms open. Without a second of hesitation the raven sat on his lap and snuggled in his hold. Zabuza thought he was in heaven. Even thought the pillow was between them, he was also kinda glad it was there.., he was still allowed to massage Haku's soft back and his senses were filled with the younger one's scent

"Can I sleep with you?" asked the boy and Zabuza felt his cock jump in interest. He knew the raven didn't mean it that, but he had wished to hear those words for so long. He nodded and eased his hold. Haku put his pillow right beside his and laid down, looking at him expectantly. The older man laid down too and pulled him in his embrace. There was another thunder and the long-haired male snuggled even closer. His head was on the spiky-haired man's chest, his arms around his waist and his leg between the other's ones.

"Thank you," whispered Haku and drifted to sleep. Zabuza stayed awake long after that, trying to savior everything- the warmth, the aroma, the little noises the boy made. It all made his heart warm.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe that that chapter took me so long. And the worst part is that probably I would have still be planning to write if I hadn't realized that before exactly one week I opened the file and told to myself "Girl, you are going to finish that like it or not!"... and by the end of the day I had written like.. 500 words? But it's quite big chapter so I have an excuse. And the fact that I'm lazy has nothing to do with it. Well enjoy and thanks to Epoch95 for the review and the guys who added it to favourite.

Chapter 11

The Festival

Zabuza opened his eyes and smiled unconsciously when he saw the mop of hair on his chest. It moved and he waited. A moment later the owner of the said ball looked up, his eyes slightly open. Zabuza smile widened and he kissed Haku's forehead. "Good morning," he said and ruffed his hair.

"Mowning" responded the raven with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Adorable!" screamed the older male's being. It was common to wake up with Haku in his arms, but it still moved him every time. After that first night when the boy came to his bed, they spent so much time together that in the end decided that the raven must move in.

He brought his hand to Haku's cheek and stroked, his dark, calloused arm contrasting with the pure white skin. His bed mate leaned in the touch and yawned again. "You must be tired after last night," smiled Zabuza. Yesterday they had talked so much that they had ended falling asleep in the middle of their conversation. That wasn't uncommon. Almost every night they would embrace each other and talk about their childhood, their dreams and desires.

Of course everything was innocent, the older man wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk about his feelings toward the raven. Since that day when he was rejected he hadn't told him he loved him again, but he still did his best to show it. He was gentle and sweet, something he didn't know he could do. But with the boy everything seemed so natural. Like he was born to wake up every morning with that beautiful angel in his arms, like his only reason to life was to make him happy. And he didn't mind in the least. The only thing that bothered him was that not only his love developed. With every day his lust became stronger and the want- harder to push aside.

Haku nodded, wrapped his arms around Zabuza's middle and got ready to fall asleep. But the older male pushed him gently and sat up. "I have to go to work, you know. But I promise I will be back for lunch." The boy nodded, his eyes already closed and stretched his back like a kitty. The spiky-haired man watched with fascination as the shirt rode up, revealing his tight abdomen. Ah how he wished to stretch his arm and touch it.

But he knew he shouldn't. It would be too much. They took everything with baby steps- a kiss on the forehead now and then and a light hug, that was everything they did. And despite the hot bubble of want below his stomach that grew bigger with each day, he was happy. Even thought some nights when he found Haku in rather cute positions he had to restrain himself not to ravish him and in the end just went to the toilet for an interaction with a certain organ.

He stroked the raven's hair for one last time and kissed his forehead. Then he got up and watched as Haku rolled on the bed and hugged Zabuza's blanked "I think I'll delay in the bathroom" thought the spiky-haired man as he saw the snow-white hip, which was poking from the slightly oversized shirt the smaller male wore in bed. And the fact that it was the only cloth on his body, didn't help him... at all. Zabuza almost ran to the bathroom. There he had a quick shower, among other things. Then he dressed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb his angel's sleep. In front of the door John was waiting for him as always

"Good morning," was his usual greeting. "Does Haku still sleep?" the butler asked gesturing toward the door. When Zabuza nodded he made a grimace. "You are too harsh with the boy. When did you let him sleep anyway? Too much sex can be dangerous for him!" started the scolding the older man, like every day.

"We just talked!" blushed Momochi.

"Youngsters.. so you call it like that nowadays. And besides is not good for you, too. Yesterday, or should I say _this morning, _you came to me at 3! And fell asleep on me, literally"

"Yeah, sorry about that," rubbed the back of his neck Zabuza sheepishly. "But when I talk with him, the time seems to stop. I hold him in my arms what seems to be forever. I just can't let him go. He is my everything"

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until John said somehow cheerfully, "I'm jealous. I used to be your "everything". Now you love him"

Zabuza, not knowing if it was just a joke or the older man felt like that, decided to be honest, "I love you, too. Just not the way I love him."

A strange smile appeared on John face, "I know what you mean." Unnoticed they had reached the carriage. Zabuza got inside and waved the other man goodbye. At work the spiky-haired man did everything as fast and careful, he didn't want Kakashi nagging at him... again, as he could, trying not to think of the beauty that was waiting him at home.

"Leaving early again, aren't we?" mocked Hakake when 2 hours later Zabuza was ready to go.

"I'm done with all paperwork. If something happens you can cope with it alone" said the dark-haired man as he was putting his coat on.

"You two are way too cute" winked Kakashi. Ignoring the comment Zabuza waved and left with the speed of light. Twenty minutes later, or were they hours, he was home and searching for the boy.

"Where is Haku?" he asked when he saw Sakura. The girl froze. "In the kitchen, sir," she answered quietly, her head down. Zabuza nodded, grimacing. He shouldn't be surprised, the raven spent most of his time helping the staff. He clearly remembered the first time he found him doing that. He could still recall the anger that drove him insane. How could someone made Haku do things like that? The work was for the servants, not for his fragile and kind husband. He had flew out of the kitchen, ready to murder Sakura, the one he knew was at fault. But then the raven had run to him, had taken his hand and had begged him not to do anything harsh. There had been tears and most importantly fear in his eyes and it had made him realize that if he didn't control himself he could drive the boy away so he had forced himself to calm down.

He had taken a few deep breath and then surprised both Haku and himself when he had asked if he could help. The raven had stared at him with wide eyes for a minute and then smiled and nodded. From then on he always helped the long-haired male when he could. And today wasn't any different. As soon as he saw him washing the dishes, he hurried to help. When he stood beside him, Haku looked up, tossing his hair. Without thinking, Zabuza leaned down and kissed the revealed pale neck. Encouraged by a giggle he let his tongue out and licked a hot trail. It was so sweet, he had missed the taste. He could get drunk of it. The raven moaned quieltly and grabbed the sides of his shirt, trying to keep his balance. The older man scraped his teeth along his neck-line and Haku gave a shaky breath

"Nnnno. Stop," half moaned, half whispered Haku and pushed him away. Zabuza's gut clenched. So that was how it was going to end. He had finally crossed the line. He opened his eyes expecting to find disgust in the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen but instead he saw the raven giggling, his whole face flushed. "It tickles," he said.

"Sorry," smiled Zabuza and picked a dish and a sponge. They fell into a comforting silence until the older male broke it.

"Ne, Haku?"

"Hm?"the boy responded without looking up.

"Do you remember that you said you have never been outside your house because of your condition"

"Mhm," Haku finally looked at him, his eyes saddening.

"Well, there is a festival tomorrow. Do you want us to go?"

A loud crash was heard. The raven had dropped the dish he was holding but he didn't seem to care. He was looking at Zabuza, shock and happiness in his eyes. "Really?" he screamed and almost jumped. The older man had never seen him like that, but he was ready to sell his soul to make sure he never changed back.

"Of course," Zabuza smiled gently and Haku jumped on top of him, pushing them both on the ground. He put his arms around the spiky-haired man. "

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" screamed the boy on top of his lungs and kissed his cheek. Zabuza brought a hand to his side and froze, his eyes empty but behind them his brain was working on max. Did Haku mean it? No, of course not, he was just excited. Would he regret it? Most likely. Had he done it to Naruto too? As much as it hurt to admitit to himself- Yes, he had. Had he liked it more? He sure hoped not.

Haku watched as his ma.. Zabuza froze. What had he done? Oh God, he had kissed him and now was on top of him! Indeed, what had he done! B-but shouldn't the older man be happy about it. He had said he loved him and now reacted like that. Why? Could be.. he had realized it was only guilt and now was regretting what he had said. That was a reasonable explanation. After all they spent every night in each other's hold and he never acted. It wasn't like Haku wanted to be ravished in his sleep but a kiss on the lips, or even the cheek, now and then would be good. Like that earlier, it really had swept him off his feet.

"I'm sorry," he blushed and got up.

"Its okay," responded Zabuza still in trance and holding his side. "It's perfectly normal to be that excited."

The next day Haku was awake at 7 o'clock. He felt so warm and safe in his master's embrace so he tried to snuggle even more, careful not to wake his bed mate."So you are awake," cracked an eye open Zabuza and tightened his hold. "Good morning."

"Good morning," smiled the raven when he got his morning kiss. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. So... what do you want to talk about?" he asked as if it was perfectly normal for him to stay awake and entertain his companion when only 2 minutes ago he had been still sleeping.

"Don't you want to sleep?" asked shyly Haku and when he received a shake he asked another question, hope in his eyes. "Can you tell me about the festival?"

"Of course," smiled Zabuza and entwined his fingers in the raven's hair, making him sigh and lean into the touch. Playing with a few dark locks he started the story.

An hour later Haku was hovering over him, propping his head with his arms, eyes wide, imbibing the information. His lips were half open and so close to the older man's one, just a centimeter and they would connect. But no, Zabuza stopped himself for a hundredth time. They would share their first kiss when Haku was ready. It wouldn't be forceful as everything in their relationship had been. "When does it open?" asked the younger one, getting even closer, their noses almost touching.

Zabuza gulped. "After two hours."

"So long?" whined Haku.

"Well, we can take a bath or something to kill the time"

"Together?"

Something flashed in the other but Zabuza couldn't make it out. Thinking it was fear the older man hurried to say "No!"

"Then can I go first?" Zabuza nodded and Haku disappeared on the bathroom. The older male laid on the bed, with that sick feeling in his stomach. That lust that made him want sinful things. Like the wish to open the door and to join the boy in the tub. Or at least to wash his back.. like that time. It was a little more than a month after the "accident". Haku was still opening for him, but they weren't as close as they were at the moment.

_Zabuza had come home earlier, intending to take a long bath. He was all cold and wet because of the pouring rain outside. He opened the door of one of the few bathrooms with a tub, not even assuming that there could be someone, and froze. There on a little wooden chair was sitting Haku, washing his body with a sponge. He felt he was drooling as he traced the lean back right to the perfect buttocks. The boy turned his head and blushed when he saw him. _

_"Uh..um..Hi..sorry to bother you.. I..um.. didn't m-mean to," stuttered Zabuza, both from embarrassment and the sudden lust that filled his body. He tried not to look at the body before him, so hard that he didn't watch his mouth. And the traitor spoke on its own"Can I.. um.. wash your back?" Then he waited, his heart clutching. For a few seconds, but they seemed like decades, Haku was hesitating but then he nodded, turned his back and flipped his hair on one side. Zabuza got inside, he hadn't even realize he was at the door, and approached Haku, taking of his shirt in the process. He knelt beside him and took the discarded sponge from the ground, savouring the idea that not long before it had been in the raven's delicate hand. _

_The older man started doing little circles on Haku's back, pressing lightly. Accidentally, he pushed a little harder and the boy moaned. Zabuza froze and asked what was wrong. The raven just shook his head and handed him the sponge that had fell on the ground, his eyes pleading him to change the subject. But he didn't, he was getting an idea why Haku had moaned. He traced his back with his fingers, searching for something abnormal. And soon he found it, a invisible but swollen long line. He touched it gently and the boy's breath stopped. _

_"The whip?" he asked quietly, his gut already rolled up in a ball. Haku nodded and tried to move away but Zabuza put his arm around his stomach. The smaller male tensed but didn't try to move, he knew it was useless. "I'm sorry," the spiky-haired man whispered and stoked his back, careful not to touch the wound. Then he traced the line with light kisses, apologizing after every of it. When he was done he turned Haku around and hugged him, ignoring his naked state. "I'm sorry. I will never hurt you again. Please believe me," he almost sobbed, holding him tightly. The raven nodded and put his hands around his neck, hesitantly. They stayed like that until Zabuza felt water dripping from his pants. He looked down and he almost fainted. Haku's legs were parted and between them was his body. He looked up fast, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the boy's member, he really didn't want to freak him out when in the middle of something like that he got a hard on. Zabuza kissed the raven's forehead and got up. Then he left with one last apology._

That was how it had ended. But in his fantase it was quite different:

_He traced the boy's hip with a hungry look. Oh, how he wished to see evidence that he wasn't alone in his desire. And he saw it in the form of Haku's perfect semi-erect member. The raven tried to hide it when he realized that he was looking but Zabuza removed his hand gently. "It's beautiful," he whispered and rubbed the head with his thumb, making Haku's breath catch. He took the already heavy member and tried to savior the feeling of holding it _

_"Nnno. Please," begged the raven and he looked up. His face was flushed and tears were shining in his eyes. Zabuza hurried to let go and apologise, cursing himself. Of course the boy wouldn't want him. __What has he thinking. _Funny how even in his dream he always got rejected. _He stood up but a little hand caught him "I-I don't want it to be only.. p-physical," mumbled Haku, his head hanging down in shame. _

_Zabuza smiled unconsciously and wrapped his fingers around the boy's jawline, forcing him to look at him. "Then you shouldn't worry. Because I love you," he leaned down and kissed him, putting his hands around his neck. He dragged him closer, trying to touch him as much as he could. They kissed for what seemed to be decades and when Zabuza finally let go, Haku was all flushed and was breathing hard. The older man smiled and bent down to lick his jaw-line. The raven moaned and raised his head, forcing him to suck on his neck. The younger's hands wrapped around his neck and buried his head in the spiky-haired male hair. Zabuza looked up and caught his lips in another kiss, he just couldn't get enough from that sweet taste. He moaned into the kiss and almost melted. But a sudden bite on his tongue brought him to reality. He moved back, confusion clear in his eyes._

_Haku just smirked, quickly got out of his hold and pushed him backward then sat on his lap. He rubbed himself onto the other's crotch and moaned. Zabuza put his hands on the raven's hips and steadied him. "I want it to be gentle," he whispered and searched those big dark eyes for an emotion different from lust. But he could find none. The boy smirked and leaned to kiss him but he fast drew back. Something was wrong. Something in _his dream _was wrong. How can that happen? Haku, as if he hadn't noticed the rejection, started kissing the older man's chest. But this time Zabuza pushed him out of his lap and got up. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, moving backward. Haku got on his legs too and followed him, his lips curled into a cruel smile. _

_"What is wrong with _you_? Don't you want to fuck me anymore? Or now when I willingly give you my body, it isn't so thrilling. Maybe you enjoy only rape? My master.. my sick master I can act for you if you want. And be again "so fun to be played with". After all you taught me," Zabuza continued to walk backward, shaking his head violently. _

_"No, I didn't- didn't mean to" he almost screamed. A few steps later he slipped and hit his head on the cold marble floor. But the pain was nothing compared to the one he felt because of the raven's words. He knew he deserved it, every one of it, but it was like Haku stabbed his heart with a knife every time he said that cruel but true words. He wanted to trow up, he felt so sick, so sick of himself. The boy sat on his chest, making him lay down and leaned, his lips centimeters away from the older male's one. "What is wrong, master. Am I not beautiful?" he asked and smirked. His pale skin started cracking and falling apart and behind it was just dead flesh, dark and wrinkled. The boy leaned down again and whispered in his ear, as if telling a secret, "You were the one who turned me into this"_

Zabuza woke up with a scream. Thanks god, it had been just a dream. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his shirt and sighed. That wasn't something new, the whole concept, but every time it was different and attached to a true memory, making it more realistic and painful. He didn't notice the bathroom door opening, nor the worried look that the half-naked boy cast him. However, when Haku knelt before him, clutching the tower to his hips he smiled absently.

"What is wrong?" the long-haired male asked and Zabuza twitched. The same words, but the tone.. it was different, as if the raven cared for him.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare" he whispered, avoiding eye contact and got up. He turned around and he felt a hand around his wrist. It let him go as fast as it had appeared but it still made him look at the boy "You can tell me everything, you know" said Haku, a note of sadness in his voice.

"I know, just that is something I have to deal with alone,"smiled the older man and Haku tried to hug him but he moved away in the last moment. Zabuza's stomach turned over. What had made the boy act like that? "What's wrong?" he asked, without thinking, not even knowing if he wanted to hear the reason

"Well.. um," stuttered Haku and hung his head down. "After how you reacted yesterday I thought that you don't... you don't want me to.. you know..t-touch you."

"Silly boy," laughed Zabuza whole-heartedly. "I was just surprised. I don't mind your touches." He wrapped his arms around the boy's middle and squeezed him. Haku leaned into the hug, put his hands on his chest and accidentally brushed over a nipple. The older's man breath shortened and he stilled, hoping from the bottom of his heart that the raven would do it again. But the younger one, after he realized what he had done, unwrapped the other's arms and shoved him playfully.

"We shouldn't waste time. Could you go take a shower, while I dress?" Zabuza obligated, almost relieved to let go so the boy wouldn't find out what his comfort was doing to him. He headed toward the bathroom, trying not to look at the half-naked boy, which was still dripping wet and which had been in his arms a minute ago.

When he was inside he turned on the shower and as he was waiting for the water to get hot undressed himself. When he took off his pants he realized exactly what effect the raven had on him. "Indeed, what a.. huge.. effect." With a sigh he got under the stream. He took his erection in hand and closed his eyes. He needed only a few minutes and the image of those full red lips against his own. Just a few minutes when his mind was blank, the dream forgotten, the guilt stashed deep inside.

He came hard and slid down, the ice cold tiles almost hurting against is heated flesh. But he knew he deserved the pain. He was so sick of himself. He imagined Haku's big puppy eyes, full of trust, he didn't deserve. Yet again, he had ravished him even if it was only in his dream. Every time he did that, the only thing he felt afterwards was shame. After awhile he got up and washed the cum from his skin, which even though it was cold felt like it was burning just as the guilt that was burning his heart. Then he sat again and reached to switch off the already cool water but decided against it, thinking it could help him clear his mind. He stayed there until he had enough courage to face his angel.

When he was out, a small tower wrapped around his hips, just a single glance at Haku was able to stop his breath. The boy was wearing a kimono, with white, long sleeved shirt and pink skirt and obi. It fit him perfectly, making him look even more beautiful, if that was possible. His hear was tied in two ponytail, which were resting on his chest. When he saw him the raven got up from the bed and spun, so the older man could see him better. "Gorgeous," he whispered and Haku grinned

"I took it from Sakura. It's kinda feminine but I like it."

The spiky-haired man wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "I love it. I have to start buying you kimono."

The other giggled but fast pushed him "You will wet it. Come on, get dressed so we can have breakfast and leave" he sounded like he would explode if he have to wait more so Zabuza nodded and watched as Haku ran to the door and left, with a happy wave and a beautiful smile on his face. He went to his wardrobe and started searching for a kimono. He had intended to go dressed only in a pair of trousers but after seeing his husband he decided to find his black kimono so their clothes would match.

An hour later they were standing in the beginning of the festival. Stalls full with souvenirs, kimono, masks and different kinds of food were everywhere. "So where do you want to go first," Zabuza asked and Haku shrugged his shoulders, apparently not even knowing where to look first. He always had been funny with asking, wanting something. He had told him that even as a child he never wanted to burden his mother more than he had so he tried to minimize his needs. They had to work on that, the older man decided. "Let's just look, then. See if something catch our attention." The raven nodded, happy to obligate.

Next few hours they just wandered around and Zabuza had the feeling that he was with an eight-year-old. The long-haired boy couldn't stay on one place, always dragging him by the sleeve to the next stall, the shops seeming countless. He knew he have to feel ashamed of his husband's behaviour, but that was one of the few things he didn't feel at the moment. He was happy, because Haku was, he was mesmerized by the newly-found beautiful side of the boy- carefree and so madly happy, he was angry that he hadn't introduced his angel to that sensation earlier. When it was already noon and he could hear his stomach rumbling he opened his mouth to offer the other to stop.

But before he had said anything the raven suddenly asked, his voice for once wasn't uncertain, "Can we get something to eat? I got sort of hungry of all those walking." Zabuza smiled when he thought how compatible they were, even if he knew it was just a coincidence.

"They sell ramen over there we can go if you want." Haku quickly agree and they headed to the stall with hardly any people. The older man moved the curtains, which hid the customers from curious eyes, and let the other go first. The raven flashed him a smile and, after going "inside", looked around, searching for a place on the bar. But suddenly he froze and Zabuza, after tracing his gaze, frowned.

There, almost at the end of the row, were Kakashi and Naruto, eating and chatting. The blond soon rose his head as if sensed that someone was watching him and looked around. His eyes stopped on Haku and he jumped happily. He quickly ran toward the boy and hugged him, the raven too wrapped his arms around him.

"You are stunning," said Naruto and after further examination his eyebrows rose. "But isn't that Sakura's kimono?" Haku nodded and turned his head toward Zabuza just in time to see him in Kakashi's arms. He averted his eyes, knowing he didn't have the right to be jealous, and followed Naruto. The blonde turned toward his husband and asked if they can move to a table for more comfort. The white-haired man nodded, smiling and went to take the two bowls of ramen they had left on the place where they were sitting but after seeing they were empty he joined his best friend on the bar to order some more. He knew that despite his sizes and his perfect body, his husband was ramen freak.

Meanwhile Naruto and Haku had just find a table and sat opposite one another. The blonde asked confused, "Why don't you sit next to me?" The blush that appeared answered his questions and he laughed, "So which one it would be- you don't want Kakashi to sit next to your husband or don't want Zabuza to get jealous?"

"A little bit of both," the raven mumbled and hung his head.

"Oh come on, you can't really be jealous of him, can you. If someone is too close to Lord Momochi it would be John."

The raven tilted his head in confusion. "He is not that bad." He really wasn't. After that time when Haku screamed at him they weren't first friends but at least the younger didn't receive harsh words and cold stares.

"I know he isn't," Naruto sighed and explained, a little note of impatience in his voice. "John is close to him, too close. He had never really been a butler, more like a family member. He lived in their house, eat with them, even went to social events with Momochi's family. Zabuza had developed quite a strange habit to sneak in his room in the middle of the night, even when John wasn't alone," when he saw the confused look on his friend's face he added, "Yes, he was seeing someone. They were trying to hide it, but they weren't very subtle. But after all it's none of my business," he ended with a sigh and a long silence stretched in which Haku was trying not to ask something.

Haku had never consider himself as the curious type. He hadn't feel the urge to know something about someone. But he supposed it was one of the things Zabuza had brought to the surface. In the end, he gave up and asked, "What happened to that person?" Naruto bit his bottom lip and answered quietly, "He died. John was so broken. Even I, who didn't like him very much, had to fight the urge to hug him. He just couldn't get it over, not in the house when everything and everyone reminded him of the person he would never see again so he went to America under the pretext of working."

And silence again, this time more uncomfortable than ever. Luckily, soon Kakashi and Zabuza came, holding ramen and Naruto brightened all of a sudden. They started chatting happily but Haku stayed silent. He couldn't get the new information out of his head and he felt so bad that he had yelled at the butler. Now he knew that after his lover's and Zabuza's father death the only one who had left for him was the spiky-haired man and he was trying to protect him.

"What is wrong?" his husband asked for a hundredth time when they left the ramen stall, Kakashi and Naruto behind them. He shook his head, indicating he was all right and slipped his arm through Zabuza's, making him grin silly. They continued walking, the raven silent and not paying attention to what was going around him. That was before he saw a large shop on the left side of the street. Yes, it was strange seeing a big building next to the small stalls but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the mask on the shop window. He dragged Zabuza toward it, ignoring the angry yell from Kakashi "Oh yeah go ahead, leave us here!."

When they were inside he moved straight to the mask. It was white with two flames on the right. It was kinda strange but to Haku it was adorable. "You like it?" asked his husband from behind him and he nodded without turning "Then we are going to take it. Want it or not," hurried to add the older man when he felt refusal on its way. The younger one nodded again, the smile on his face almost splitting it on two. They stayed in the shop for 20 more minutes but in the end left with only what the raven had wanted and a gray mask for Zabuza, which looked awfully like Kakashi's one but covered only his mouth.

"What are you masked as?" asked Naruto as soon as they neared them. They shared a look, they hadn't really thought about what they were going to be but...

"I'm an evil ninja," exclaimed Zabuza suddenly.

"And I'm his assistant," said proudly Haku

"No, you aren't." The older man wrapped his arms around his waist and laughed "You are my wife" the raven blushed and looked away.

"You are all wrong," said Naruto all of a sudden and all three of them stared at him, Haku and Kakashi confusedly and Zabuza with anger. As if not noticed the looks the blonde continued cheerfully, "I'm the only ninja here. And you, Lord Momochi, are a pervert. Believe me, I know about people wearing half-masks." He nodded toward his husband, who at least had the decenty to look like he was trying to be ashamed. In the end he gave up and smirked, or at least that was what the others supposed.

"Hey, what can I do? Every time I take off it women and men alike start chasing me. Doesn't it matter that I wear that stupid mask for the general good?"

Meanwhile Zabuza had tilted his head on one side and was thinking. "I like the idea," he said suddenly, mischievous in his eye. He added when he noticed the confusion of the others, "I'll be the pervert... and guess who is going to be my first victim." He grinned and looked meaningfully at Haku who decided to play his role good, screamed and ran away, not suppressing his giggles. His husband followed him with an evil smirk and behind them were Kakashi and Naruto, walking hand by hand and acting like they didn't know them. However, the others weren't disturbed at that and continued with their chasing. Suddenly, Haku found himself on a large field. Behind him were the lights and the noise from the festival but he felt like he was all alone on that dark foreign place. He shuddered, he didn't like the darkness, he never had.

"Zabuza?" he whispered hesitatingly.

"Yes, Haku," someone answered and he felt strong hands wrap around his shoulders. He relaxed in the familiar touch and sighed "You really do hate the dark, don't you," asked the older man, his voice full of guilt. That year... it had been hell for the boy. The spiky-haired man wanted to hurt himself, more than once. Haku didn't respond but reached out and rubbed his hand

"I already forgave you," he whispered, as if he had read the other's thoughts. He turned his head and tried to kiss his lips but in the last moment Zabuza moved and the raven's lips ghosted over his cheek. It shouldn't be like that, their first kiss. Not on the heat of the moment, not because Haku was excited. "They are going to let off the fireworks. Better keep an eye on the sky." His husband nodded but didn't made an attempt to move his attentio . After a few seconds he kissed Zabuza's cheek and muttered a 'thank you'. The other just nodded, not even daring to look him in the eye. Whether he thanked him because he had stopped him or because he had taken him to the festival the older man would never know.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I took forever to write this but I started school and it isn't easy to spare time for writing. And I have that bad feeling that I'm going into a writer's block because it was so hard to even come up with that chapter. Don't get me wrong, I knew how was it going to end the second I started to write it but the details... Anyway I hope the chapter doesn't sound lame.

Chapter 12

Birthday boy

Haku was all alone in his and Zabuza's bedroom. It was a very special day - his birthday but he was feeling miserable. It was already afternoon but his husband hadn't come home yet. And even thought he knew that the older man wasn't obligated to do something unusual he was still hurt that he didn't get even a "Happy Birthday" from him. And what was more he wasn't allowed to leave the room and to help his friends. They had said that he shouldn't work on that special day and had locked him! The boy got off the bed and went to the window. Zabuza's carriage was nowhere in sight and the garden was empty as if everyone had suddenly disappeared. He sighed and got under the covers again. He decided that sleep was the only thing he could do until the spiky-haired male got home. And that wasn't something hard to do since his friends had thrown a party in his honour in the morning and he hadn't had the chance to rest.

The raven closed his eyes and sighed again. Suddenly, he felt like he was locked in that place again, all alone and not knowing where his master was. But, no, it was different now. This time when he wakes up, warm arms would surround him, a kiss would be laid on his forehead. And he would feel safe and like he was at home again and his father was holding him and was telling him a fairytale and moments before sleep took over him he was wishing to live a life similar to the story. But it hadn't happened that way, the way his life was now was much, much better. The raven closed his eyes and fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

As expected when he woke up he was in the arms of his husband. He tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth but Zabuza quickly pulled away, causing the raven to frown. He turned his head toward him, his hearth beating rapidly in worry. What had he done wrong? Was the other man having change of heart? He looked at him, eyes already shining with fear. Zabuza, as if sensed that, smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I want you all dressed up in half an hour," he said and got up. "And dress nicely, I have a surprise for you." The older man grinned as he left the room. Haku smiled and got up. He was happy that the other wasn't going to throw him away, because he just couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. The boy went to the bathroom and after a quick shower get out. He opened his drawer and examined the clothes. A particular one caught his attention. It was half dress, half kimono. It's colours were dark blue and black but there were silver ornaments. The top had long and wide sleeves and V neck. The outer collar was purple with a dark lace. In the middle the bottom part ended just above the knee and got longer as it went toward the either sides. It was a present from John and he really liked it so he put it on and then started to brush his hair.

Just a few seconds after he was ready Zabuza opened the door and walked in. Haku hurried to get up so the older man could see him better and waited for his response. But the other just gaped at him, without a word. The raven bit on his lower lips and hung his head in shame. "I know I don't look good in that because I'm short and flat-chested but you don't have to be so mean," he whispered, tears already building in his eyes. His husband was still for a minute and then in a blink of an eye he was pressed tight against his chest, one of Zabuza's arms around his waist and the other on the back of his head.

"I was just stunned because I never thought you could be more beautiful and, oh, how wrong I was." Haku smiled in his shirt and let a shaky breath. For a moment he had thought.. well, it didn't matter now, did it? He felt a little tug on his hair and his head was gently tilted back, leaving him staring in shining black pits. He held his breath as Zabuza slowly leaned down. The older man passed his forehead and Haku closed his eyes, trembling in anticipation. Was he going to kiss him, he wondered. Was he going to feel those delicious lips on his as he had always dreamed? His husband was so close, he could feel his rapid breathing. And suddenly the other got higher, planted a kiss on the tip of his nose and quickly moved away.

"Sorry," Zabuza whispered embarrassed and withdrew his hands."Well, then shall we go." He smiled tight and offered his arm. Haku returned the smile slightly and took the offered hand, deciding to play along and to ignore the pain burning his chest. And with every step it became easier and easier to do so as happiness and anticipation fast became the only feelings in his heart. He was so happy, Zabuza had organized something for _him_! He wasn't sure how he still kept their slowly pace and didn't jump up and down from excitement. A million years later they found themselves in front of a solid metal door and the older unfolded their hands so he could open it. Haku smiled at the gesture and stepped in. The room was lighten only by the candles on the walls but it was perfectly clear what was inside- a large well laden table surrounded by rose petals. The lit fireplace made the atmosphere even more romantic.

"Happy birthday" Zabuza whispered from behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The raven looked up and smiled, his eyes full with gratitude. An idea popped in his mind and he asked hesitantly."Did you do this?" There was a blush on his cheeks when the older man nodded "Even the food?" Now it was even redder and even thought the other refused to answer it was completely clear for Haku. His smile got bigger and he nuzzled his nose in his husband collarbone whispering, "Thank you." Zabuza nodded, too embarrassed to meet the other's eyes and went to the table. There he moved a chair on the right side of the one on the head of the table and nodded to the raven. The birthday boy took his seat, careful not to crease his dress. "In principal we have to be on the opposite sides of the table but I figured that way would be more comfortable for both of us," explained Zabuza quietly as he sat. Haku nodded and their started to eat. The tense atmosphere quickly disappeared and they fell into an easy conversation, the one that only the closest friends could have.

After the dinner they started walking toward their bedroom. Haku was creeping behind the older men, his stomach so full he could hardly breath. Why had he eaten so much exactly? Yes, he remembered the answer- because Zabuza, the tough man who had threatened him like shit for almost half a year had cooked for him.

"What is wrong" said the already-mentioned guy with a worried look on his face and the raven smiled. He really was different now, so gentle and caring. How the boy wished that the other would already make the first step because he really couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him in something more than a friendly hug.

"Nothing. Just my tummy hurts," he said, rubbing his stomach. "

Look at you. Already 22 and using such childish words," Zabuza laughed affectionately and when the younger cast him an angry look he smiled gently. "Well, birthday boy since it's a special day I'm going to spoil you a little," he said as he was gathering the other in his arms. Haku laughed and screamed happily. It was so good, almost like a dream Zabuza didn't want to wake up from. He squeezed the other tightly enjoying the warmth and how his body fit perfectly in his arms. The raven screamed again not to drop him and he leaned down to kiss his forehead "I'll never hurt you again. You are safe with me" he whispered and Haku blushed and snuggled in his chest.

"I know. I trust you."

A few moments later they arrived in front of the bedroom. The younger reached to open the door but it hung open just a second before he could even touch it. John, with a suit covered in rose petals, stepped outside. Both Zabuza and Haku crocked an eyebrow but the foreign man just shrugged his shoulders and left, a small, mischievous smile on his lips. The men shared a confused look before the older pushed the door open and then stopped dead in his track. The whole bed was covered in rose petals and a few candles were lit on the bedside tables. They stared and stared and stared in amazement until Zabuza didn't shake his head, trying hard not to show how happy he was that the older man had given them his blessing. He went to the bed and carefully laid Haku on it.

The birthday boy reached for his zip and he immediately turned around to give him his privacy, unfastening his tie. Ten minutes later they were already in bed, neither of them trying or even wanting to move the petals. Zabuza was on his back, Haku snuggled on his right side with a head on his chest. They knew that they have to wake up early tomorrow but they just couldn't fall asleep before they had talked for hours.

"This is kind of weird, thought," Haku whispered as the gentle scent of roses filled his nostrils.

"Well, at least now we know that John likes you. It's not like I would treat you differently if he didn't but I'm still glad we got his blessing," the older man smiled and stroked the other's hair. A comfortable silence followed, disturbed by only the soft breathing of both of them.

"You really care about his opinion, don't you?" Haku asked, not with hatred or irritation but with pure curiosity and the spiky-haired male nodded "Why?" Again, just interest.

"Well he is like a... what.. step-mother for me? My real mum died a few minutes after she gave birth to me. John- an orphan, my grandfather had taken in when he had been just a kid- tried his best to support my dad. He even moved here so they could be close. Before that they had been like cat and dog but after that incident they became friends. And their friendship soon developed to love. Personally, I even loved him a little bit more than I loved my dad. Because he had decided that the least he could do after moving in my parents' house was to help the servants he didn't go to work and he was always there for me, to share my dreams and desires and to snuggle after a bad dream. Even now I sometimes go to him when I'm nervous. Like the night before I invited you to the festival. I was so scared that you are going to refuse," he finished with a sigh and looked down to see how the other was going to react. Haku was staring at him, his expression for once unreadable. For a minute there was no move and then the raven nodded and smiled

"I see. Thank you for telling me but you can always come to me when you need comfort, you know."

"I know," whispered Zabuza and kissed his forehead.

The next day Haku was awaken by someone who was shaking his shoulder. He moaned irritated and snuggled deeper into his husband's chest as his sleepy mind started to work slowly. It started with the simple "Mmm, Zabuza's hands on my waist" and quickly went to "If his _both _hands are there, who is shaking my shoulder?" When the movement repeated he snapped his eyes open and roller to see the intruder. A happy Naruto dressed in bright orange clothes was waving at him

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said and then smirked when he saw the confused look on the other's face. "We are going to a hot spring, remember?" Haku nodded and tried to get up but Zabuza dragged him back on the bed, snuggled into him and rest his head on his chest. The raven smiled at his still sleeping partner and caressed his head

"He sure is clingy," joked Naruto but a second later his gaze darkened. "Ne... Haku, he changed, right. I mean he doesn't force you anymore, does he?" he moved to sit on the bed but hit his foot on it and he fall forward on his face. Luckily, both Zabuza and Haku were curled on the other side so he didn't harm anyone. But he produced a noise loud enough to wake up the dead. The boys stilled, listening carefully to the sleeping one's breathing and when it didn't change even for a second they sighed and got back to their conversation

"I think I already told you- he changed. What happened before was just a mistake.." after an increduloud look he hurried to add, "Okay it's was a bit bigger than a simple mistake but that's not important. What matter is that he realized he had been wrong and that he would never do this again." They were silent for a while and then Naruto took his hand and squeezed it.

"Your naivety is something that I have always liked about you. But now you are going to get hurt because of it. People do not change, Haku. They just pretend they had but in the end they are the same. I don't want to interfere with your relationship but if he_ ever _do something you don't like you can come to me. I'll be always there for you."

The raven smiled and squeezed back. "I know, that's why I love you."

"I love you too, mate. Now wake up the sleeping beauty because I can't wait for a day without our husbands," the blond said before he left the room. Haku grinned after him, knowing that he would never need his help that way but still happy that his friend cared enough for him to let him live with him. He shook lightly Zabuza, who woke up surprisingly fast and in a bad mood.

"What is wrong?" Haku asked, when the older man moved off him without even meeting his gaze.

"Just a little bit tired, that's all. Now come on, let's get dressed because that annoying blondie wants to get rid of me and Kakashi as fast as he could." Haku nodded and started to put his clothes on, not even wondering how his husband knew what Naruto had said when he was supposed to be asleep.

In the carriage Zabuza didn't get any better. He just stared out of the window, lost in his own world. He couldn't stop replaying those words in his head. Did Haku really thought that he would need to hide in his friend's house? He had heard the first part, too, but if the raven had meant it why hadn't he refused that damn blond. And what was with the love part, for god's sake! He knew they were close.. but love? And now Naruto kept sending those glances to Haku that clearly said 'I told you so'. 'Mind your own damn busines' he wanted to scream but he knew that was only going to make the things worst. There was only one solution- he was going to talk to his husband. Maybe it was a bad idea to push him but he had to know where were they standing so he wouldn't raise his hopes.

An hour later they arrived at the hot spring and he and Kakashi took the luggage to their rooms only to start getting ready to leave again, this time to go to a business meeting. As he was going into the carriage he felt a tugging on his sleeve and turned around. In front of him was Haku, chewing on his lower lip

"Do you really have to go?" the younger mumbled, not daring to raise his head

"I'm sorry," Zabuza whispered and hugged him, one of his hands moving to caress the raven's hair. "I don't want to go either, but I have to. But look it at the bright side- we will be here for over a week and today is the only day I have to work." When he didn't receive an answer he tilted the other's head gently but Haku still refused to meet his gaze. "Come on, I'll be back after 4 hours top and then we will go bath together. Okay?" his husband looked up, his beautiful face twisted in uncertainty. The older tucked a lock behind his ear and then asked, "What is wrong, love?"

Haku smiled slightly at the nickname but then caught his lip between his teeth again. "I don't want to be alone here."

"You won't be alone. Naruto is here too. You won't even feel I've been gone, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really." Zabuza kissed his forehead. "Now go have fun while I work myself to death." The older man laughed as he pushed the raven away and in response the other stuck his tongue out. They waved to each other and he got in the carriage, where Kakashi was waiting for him, and told the coachman to hurry.

The meeting was dull and monotone- just a bunch of old geezers trying to decide _his _company's future! And he was too absorbed in his thoughts of Haku that probably he would give a monkey to manage his company if they had told him to do so. But Kakashi was good at his work and knew what to want. Four long, long hours later it was finally over. Zabuza got off his seat and stretched his back, hearing it crack. "Nice work you did" he praised the white-head as they were walking toward their vehicle.

"What was I supposed to do as my boss was daydreaming about his sexy husband?" Momochi didn't respond but smirked as once again the carriage drove off with maximum speed.

Once at the hot spring he started searching for his husband, his heart clenching every time he thought about the talk he was about to have with him and the possible developments. No matter how much he really wanted to believe that he had made the raven fall in love with him for that short time he knew that was impossible and the idea itself sounded ridiculous. He slid open the door to where the owners had said the boy was, mentally bracing himself for the second most important talk in his life (the only one more important, of course, was the day when he told Haku his feeling for the first time) and just one glance made him loose his courage in no time. The raven wasn't alone, he was with that damn blond and they were splashing each other, screaming and laughing. However, when Naruto jumped on top of the other and they started scuffling it became perfectly clear that both of them were.. naked

"Haku, can we talk?" Zabuza asked, trying hard not to show his rage.

**A/N **Wow I'm writing a note in the end for a first time! Yay for me, I'm getting even messier. But straight to business- the dress that Haku is wearing here, I know most people can't imagine it (because I'm a crappy writer XD) so here is a picture of it http:/fanchaos .com/fanplusfriend/c1/Gothic_Wa_Lolita_Kimono_Yukata_Set_4_Pieces_CT00079_ Weeks ago as I was browsing the Net I came across it and swore to make him wear it! Okay I'll stop babbling now so you can write me a comment.. or two, I'm not picky :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Only You

"Haku, can we talk?" his voice rang, harsher than he had intended to, multiplied by the forest behind the wooden wall. He was standing on the part of the room with a roof, on his left side there were two doors- one leading to a bathroom and another to a closet filled with wrappers. The lamps weren't lit up but the full moon was shining enough for them to see everything.

And that was the main reason why Zabuza found himself unable to stay mad at the boy. He tried, he really did, but the moment Haku looked at him with wide eyes, his pale skin, looking like porcelain in the moon light, his dark hair in a bun, with only two long locks grazing his face, his plush lips between his perfect teeth, his snowy hips visible even under the water, his.. Zabuza looked away, blaming the hotness for the blush on his cheeks

"I'll leave you alone then," Naruto broke the silence. He ruffed the raven's hair, making the older man growl a little, walked to the closet and picked a yellow fluffy wrapper. He dressed quickly and left, bumping the other's shoulder on purpose.

Now left alone, Zabuza and Haku stared at each other, the first one trying to gather his courage. But it had left him, just like the anger and frustration. For a second he thought that he should forget about the conversation. It didn't matter that his husband loved someone else, did it?What was more important was that he was with him. Maybe he just had to take what was given to him without questioning it and without complaining.

But then again wasn't the boy with him only because he didn't have another choice? Wasn't Zabuza keeping him with force with him? His stomach tightened into a knot when he thought about it and he promised to himself that if the raven rejected him he was going to help him in his own relationship with Naruto. He wanted Haku to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

He opened his mouth but what came out was completely unexpected- for both him and the younger male in the hot spring

"I'll be right back" he said and then rushed to the bathroom. He had meant to hide in there but the moment he stepped in he realized he really needed a shower. So he switched on the cold water, intending to wash the fear and arousal as well as the dirt from his body. His mind was going completely blank, the words he had intended to tell Haku now seemed empty and meaningless. The man tried desperately to think of something to say when he face the raven but nothing came to mind. Twenty minutes later he decided to exit the bathroom. It already looked suspicious and he was starting to freeze.

He opened the door and with one last deep breath entered the room. Haku was still in the water and was looking at his hands but when he heard the door clicking he raised his head. Zabuza, however, didn't meet his eyes, he just walked to the hot spring, his footsteps loud and reminding him of a battle gong. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and slipped in the water. It was hot and made him tremble but he wasn't left to enjoy it long because the raven quickly moved toward him and sat next to him, their hips almost touching.

"Are you okay? Was it something at work?" the younger asked hesitatingly and Zabuza shook his head, still not looking up. Haku moved a little closer and twisted so he could see his face. That exact moment the other man decided to raise his head and found himself within a few centimeters of the raven's mouth. He backed away slightly and looked down again. He hated what his husband had turned him into, in some aspects at least. Sure it was good that now he was more gentle and caring but the fear and uncertainty didn't help him at all.

He had never feel fear in his life before he had met Haku, he had been always the one causing panic. And now... he was like a blushing virgin before their first crush. But on other side it was all worth it because despite the fear and the grief those few months had been the best in his life. And if today Haku was going to leave him at least he would have something to cherish and to remember during the rest of his sure-to-be pathetic existence.

"Look Haku," he started suddenly, knowing that he wouldn't dare to say anything if he didn't start now. "I love you. I haven't told you since that day but you have to know that I have never stopped loving you. You are my reason for living, the only thing that keeps me human... you are the one who _made_ me human. And no matter what you decide today, I'll always help you with whatever I can. If you don't love me, I'll be happy just staying by your side like a loyal dog. And if my feelings disgust you, I'll never ever let you see them again."

"Zabuza, what are you talking about?" Haku gasped. His heart was clenching as his mind was assimilating what his husband was saying to him. Was he leaving him? What was that decision he had to make? He shook his head and swallowed his fears. No, it couldn't end like that. He wouldn't let it. If he must he would fight but he won't let Zabuza take the only happiness in his life.

"Just listen to me, okay? Months ago I asked you for a second chance. But then I didn't realize something, something that your blond did- people do not change, and neither do their feelings. I could lie myself over and over that you are starting to feel something for me, that the only thing you need is a little time but in the end it was just that- a lie. And no matter how good that lie is I can't live in it anymore. It's not fair, neither for you or me. Because I can't make you stay with me, no matter how much I want it. I can't lock you.. I can't hurt you again. And if making you happy means sacrificing the only real thing in my life then so be it."

"What do you mean?" Haku had moved in front of him and had put his hand on the older man's knee, which he had bent. Zabuza felt so numb, the warmth of the hand being the only thing he could actually feel, but the moment he noticed the gesture a tiny hope arose in him and he lifted his head. The other was looking him, fear and uncertainty mixed in his big eyes. The older man reached with one slightly trembling hand and cupped his cheek. Haku closed his eyes and leaned into the caress.

"What I mean, my love, is," he took a deep breath and whispered, "I free you. Now you can go to him."

"And if I don't want to?" asked Haku almost playfully. Zabuza looked at him uncertainly and managed to chock out

"You can always go to your mother. You don't have to worry about anything, I will continue helping you no matter what. Or... or you can stay with me." His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it and he really wished the excitement wouldn't show in his voice. "I can... I can wait for you to fall in love with me. I'll give you the whole time in the world and I won't push you."

"I don't think that would be necessary" Haku smiled. He had never thought that he would be the one sorting this out but he realized that it was now or never. He was either going to do it now, or he was going to loose the most important for him person." You know, there is something for what I agree with you. People's feelings can't change so fast. For example if you hate someone you can't start loving him for a few months... Do you know what I wished for the first time I met you?" Zabuza shook his head lightly. He felt so sick, he knew the other was teasing him. It was clear what he felt for him and now he was just going to rub it in his face. But he knew he had to listen, he had made this to himself and now he had to suffer his punishment. And maybe that would teach him, maybe if someday, somewhere he find someone he likes, not love, he was sure that he would never love again, maybe then he will be kinder to them.

"I wished you will love me, the way I slowly but steadily was starting to. But time passed and I realized that this will never going to happen, so my dream changed. I didn't want you love anymore, sure that I will never get it. What I wanted was.. " '_To see me die?' _Zabuza thought bitterly. He was sure that if he stayed a little longer he wouldn't be able to hold his tears. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was ashamed of himself, for cry over something like that. 'Love? Who needs that?' asked him his inner voice, trying to cheer him up but even it sounded broken "What I wanted was to see you. Just once, I wanted to see my face reflected in your eyes. That night, months ago, I started coughing not because you told me Naruto and Kakashi were marrying, no, I was excited because it was the first time you let me see your face clearly, and I was able to see my lust in your eyes. And that exact night when I though I was dying I couldn't help but feel happy that my wish had come true, that the last thing I had seen was the person I loved."

Zabuza looked at him with wide eyes. Was he so desperate that he was imaging things? But then the raven said the three words that he wanted to hear for so long, "I love you." It was said softly, barely above a whisper but it still shook him to the core. On its own accord one of his arms reached for the raven's hair and let it down. Haku gasped when the long wet locks hit his back and then moaned when he felt a hand burying in them. Another arm wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly pulled into the older one's lap. He twined his arms around Zabuza's neck and leaned to kiss him but was gently pulled away.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the other and he nodded. The way the older's arms were caressing his hair and back made him doubt his voice. Zabuza nodded in his turn and carefully joined their lips. And then it was like fireworks exploded in both their heads. The kiss was so sweet and made them moan in synchronous. Zabuza pulled Haku closer, shuddering when their bodies came in contact. Hands were slowly tracing Haku's spine, wet tongue was exploring his hot cavern as if to memories it and he felt a burning in his belly. He started rubbing himself on the older's legs almost unintentionally but that made his breathing even harder and he had to break the kiss if he didn't want to suffocate. But then what a sweet death it would be.

However Zabuza was also becoming short of breath and after a few seconds of struggling he had to disconect their kiss. Haku moaned in frustation and the older man smiled at the cute little blush creeping on his cheeks and the way he was trembling. He watched as the raven's eyelids lift revealing glassy eyes. "M-more," moaned Haku and leaned for another kiss, which Zabuza denied him. He backed away and hurried to explain when he saw the hearthbreaking look the younger threw him.

"No, love. We both know where this is going to end if we continue this." He nodded to Haku's still moving hips and the boy stopped blushing with embarrassment."I want this to be special," Zabuza whispered and kissed the younger's jawline.

"Then lets move to the bedroom," the raven mewled and rubbed his hips onto the other's, just for good measure, making the older man almost jump out of the water, before getting him off of himself carefully, of course. Zabuza walked to the closet and pulled out two white wrappers. Then he went back to the hot spring to the boy who was now sitting on the edge with legs in the water and handed one to him, trying not to stare at Haku's obvious arousal, resembling so much his own. His husband took it and got up with a little swaying. They put on the towels and then Haku shyly took the older's hand in his own.

The spiky-haired man smiled and brought their entwined hands to his mouth. The raven giggled and followed his husband to the door but after only after a few steps his legs gave out and if it wasn't for Zabuza's fast reflects he would have been on the floor. Without comment the older man took him in his arms bridal style and wrapped the tower around his body the way a mother would do her child. He held him tight as he opened the door with the hand under the boy's knees and exited careful not to hurt Haku's head.

However, what he saw outside could had made him drop the hot body in his arms if he wasn't so concentrated with keeping it safe. There, learning against a wall, fully clothed Naruto was standing. He looked up when he heard the door open and froze when he saw them. He looked at Haku questioningly but when the raven nodded his face broadened into a grin.

"Be sure to make him happy or else.." shook a finger at Zabuza the blond and then turned around and skipped away.

Haku giggled and buried his face in the other's neck. Zabuza didn't react and he looked up confused. "What is wrong?"

"Why were you naked with Narutoin the hot spring?" questioned the older man after a moment of hesitation, still not looking at him. Only now he realized that the raven hadn't really denied his relationship with the blond.

"But isn't what you are doing there? Skinny dripping?" asked Haku hesitatingly and then planted a light kiss on his collar-bone. "But if that bothers you..."

"No, no. It's okay. I just.. overreacted I think," interrupted him Zabuza and continued walking in silence, one question burning a hole in his brain. He wanted to ask, so much that he could feel it on the tip of his tongue but he was too scared of the answer of it... and he really didn't know what he was going to do to Naruto if he found out that they had been together. But he had to know. There shouldn't be more secrets in their relationship. And somehow he knew that if he doesn't ask the question now it would torture him for the rest of his life. So he asked it and mentally prepared himself for the worst, repeating over and over in his head "I won't kill Naruto" like a mantra

"Haku? Have you ever.. you know.. s-slept.. with Naruto?"

"No!" almost screamed Haku and then repeated it softly, "No. I have ever wanted you. Only you." He wrapped his arms around the older and brought him down for a kiss. Zabuza smiled into the kiss, letting the raven to dominate it. And when Haku moaned and his grip tightened he found it pretty easy to believe it. To believe that he was the only one.

**A/N **I'm putting the note here because I think that now when you know the end of the chapter it would be better for me to say the things I intend to. So firstly, this is not the last chapter, there will be an epilogue as well, in which I'm going to reveal something. Secondly, I think about writing a special chapter(completely PWP with a little BDSM), seeing there are only a few scenes like this in the story, but with Haku taking the lead. I guess it will be fun to write it but I'm not sure if you'll like it so drop me a review to tell me. And thirdly, thanks to all those kind people that commented and put the story in their favourites. You are the best guys *gives you cookies*.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so this isn't the epilogue (which I'm already writing and if I'm not too lazy I'll finish by Saturday). This is the sex scene that follows after the last chapter. I just couldn't help myself and started writing it, but then went sick (still am) and just.. wasn't up to it I guess. Well, consider this like a present for everyone who like this story.

Chapter 14

Gentle

Zabuza laid Haku on the bed carefully and glazed upon him. His hair was still wet and was spread on the pillow like a halo, his eye closed, as if he was embarrassed to look at him, his towel was slightly parted on his chest, revealing still flushed chest. The older man got on top of him, on all fours, not wanting to crush him, and kissed him. He licked his lower lip, asking for permission, which Haku granted him with a moan. His tongue entered the hot cavern and stroked the one already in it. Then it went under it and tickled it. The raven giggled and pushed it away playfully with his own, but the tongue continued to rub his, almost if he was asking for something. And soon after the younger realized that it really wanted something. Zabuza wanted him to enter_ his _mouth.

He stroked the tongue's tip, letting it know that he understood. Then he shyly entered the other's mouth. He knew pretty much nothing about kissing so he experimented with licking Zabuza's palate. The older man moaned, giving Haku courage to try something else. And a few minutes later the raven was kissing his husband so confidently that you would think he had done it thousands of times. His hands were in Zabuza's hair and his legs were wrapped around the older's and were rubbing in small circles. Then Zabuza broke the kiss, making the younger moan disapprovingly, which changed into a scream when the older man crushed their groins but not hard enough to hurt him. Zabuza leaned down and kissed him lightly on the swollen lips. He moved down to his chin and then through the jawline reached the ear, on which he sucked. Haku moaned again and moved his hands from Zabuza's hair to his neck.

"I love your moans," the older man whispered, while biting softly the earlobe.

Haku tried to say something but his words turned into a groan when he felt the hot tongue on his neck.

"I love your lips, too," the spiky-haired man mumbled, kissing him on the lips once again. When they parted he tried to move down again but Haku was holding him still with a hand in his hair. It was firm but not forceful. It wasn't about holding him still, but more about telling him he wanted him like that.

Haku lifted himself to peck his lips, then his cheeks and went down to the neck. "What else?" he whispered while covering his collar bone with light kisses.

"Hm?" mumbled Zabuza. He had closed his eyes and completely given himself to the pleasure. But when the little kisses disappeared it made him crack an eye open.

"What else do you love in me?" asked Haku, with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You want to talk about _that_ while we are in the middle of that?" the older man laughed, uncrediously.

"It's okay if you don't want to," looked down the raven, hiding his tiny smile.

Zabuza growled but still told him, stopping after every reason to give him a light kiss on the lips, "I love how gentle you are; how caring; how you care about everything and everyone; I love how carefree you can be sometimes; I love how strong you are, how you never give up; I love your laugh, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard; I love your smile, you brighten the whole room when you smile; I love how you changed me and how you complete me; I love how perfect you are, so unlike me"

Haku, who was watching him with wide eyes, full with so much love that he could find himself drowning in it, now shook his head slowly. "But you _are_ perfect!"

Zabuza laughed with no humour. "No, my love, I'm not. I'm arrogant, short-tempered, selfish, I never stop to think about the others and that is why I always hurt them and I'm almost always cruel. This is not perfect"

The younger shook his head again, his face one of determination. He pulled him down for a kiss and then whispered, "You are gentle,"a kiss on the cheek, "you care about me," a kiss on the neck, "you always think about me when you make plans, I can see that," he unwrapped his hips from Zabuza's pelvis, so he could get down a little bit more. He let out a breathy moan but Zabuza was far too swallowed in the words and the kisses to hear it. Haku unfastened the other's belt and parted his tower a little. Then he stroked the older's chest and laid a kiss on the side where the heart was, "and you love me," he looked up and locked eyes with his husband, "that makes you perfect for me."

Zabuza stared at him, not believing that words so beautiful had been said to him. Then he shook his head and tried to focus on the boy underneath him who had taken his silence for a bad sign and now looked like a kid who had broken his mother's favourite vase. Too young to understand why his mother was mad at him, but old enough to understand that she was furious. The spiky-haired male entwined his fingers in Haku's hair and pulled him closer.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you" and then kissed him. The younger giggled in the kiss and moved closer to deepen it. Zabuza's hands unfastened the belt and slipped under the towel. They moved from Haku's stomach to his waist and wrapped around it. He lifted him a little so his hand can make its way down his ass, the long-haired male breath hitched at that, and behind his hips. He parted them and slipped his body between them. The older rubbed their groins together, making Haku moan almost as if he was in pain. Zabuza immediately stopped and glanced down at him.

"It hurts," the younger whispered with tears in his eyes and he felt his heart breaking. He had done it, he had hurt him less than an hour after they got together. How could he? He tried to get up, but the moment he moved Haku moaned again. Just then he realized that he hadn't actually seen what was bothering his husband and he looked down. He lifted himself a little and saw that he had caught the towel's belt between their groins. He removed it and Haku sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered, but the older man barely heard him. He was staring at the other's member. It was already red, which explained why the boy was more sensitive, pearl drops of pre-come on its head. It twitched when it realized that it had an audience and it let more of its nectar. He reached for it with intending to gather the pre-come and lick it off his finger but his view was quickly blocked by two hands and a breathless voice gasped, "Stop looking at it."

Zabuza tore his gaze off it and glanced at the other's face. It was flushed with both arousal and embarrassment. "Why?" he smiled. "It's beautiful. It looks like you haven't come in months." His smile froze when he said that and he looked at the boy underneath him furtively. "You have, right?" Haku dropped his gaze and blushed harder but now Zabuza could tell that the dominant emotion was embarrassed.

He was about to ask about the reason when the other whispered, "Almost a year now. At first I didn't want to disappoint you and after that I just... I don't know... it just wasn't the same without you."

The older man didn't know what to say. He felt awful for what he had done and he knew that feeling will never leave him. He was aware that he didn't deserve his own happiness. But he also knew that if he wanted to make it right, if he wanted it to stop hurting then he had to be even more gentle, even more caring and to make sure to never made the same mistake again. He leaned down, placed a soft kiss behind the other's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay," mumbled in response Haku and rubbed his nose in the croak of his husband's neck.

"Then, should I change that?" Zabuza smirked and licked his way to the boy's member. It was still covered with his hands but that fact didn't bother him at all. He licked and nibled on the fingers, his tongue promising wonderful things if only it was let under them. But when the other didn't surrenden he decided to let out the big guns- he slipped down even more and took one of the fingers in his mouth, lifting it so his lower lips could ghost over Haku's balls. The boy's breath hitched and Zabuza continued his ministration licking, biting and kissing the digit. He felt it move in his mouth, it turned around and wrapped around his lower teeth, just like a hook. The man felt a tug and let himself be dragged up where soft lips were waiting for him.

Only when he felt the towel slipping from his shoulders he came to his senses and broke the kiss "Are you trying to distract me?" he asked and Haku shook his head.

When he started talking his voice was husky and it made shiver run down Zabuza's spine. "I just wanted to kiss you again."

"Does that mean you are allowing me to taste you?" he said it jokingly but both of them knew that if Haku was against it the older man will accept it and won't push him. But luckily, the raven nodded and with a blush removed his hands. Zabuza kissed him once again and moved down, touching lightly the skin on his way with his lips. He stopped when he reached the younger's belly- button and entered it with his tongue. He licked every centimeter of it, punishing it for being so perfect. Haku was trembling already but he ignored it. A little teasing wouldn't hurt.

He licked his way up and took one nipple in his mouth. He tugged on it slightly and when the other moaned in pain/pleasure he licked it, as if to say sorry. Then he embraced the little bud with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth. Haku was practically sobbing, his hips trusting upward for some friction. But Zabuza stilled him with an arm on his leg, so dangerously close to the boy's member that the raven cried out. And the older needed only that encouragement to move on the opposite nipple. It was already erect but not so swollen like its mate. He licked it once, his tongue barely touching the bud.

Haku shivered violently and he shushed him. The older man moved down quickly but his lips were still ghosting over the heated flesh, giving it goose bumps. The raven moaned and Zabuza smirked. Who would have thought that his lover wasn't exactly quiet in bed? Finally, he faced the younger's member and gave it an experimental lick, right across the slit, gathering the pre-come. A soft cry made him look up. Haku was watching him, black eyes even darker with lust.

"Please," he whispered with husky voice, his trembling hand curling around the spiky locks. Zabuza nodded and took the member in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swifting around it. He caught a movement and looked up again. Haku had covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his moans. Zabuza let go of the younger's cock, making him whine, and reached up. He put his hand on the other's arm and whispered, "Please, love, let me hear you." Haku nodded and removed his hand and his husband rewarded him by taking his member in his mouth again.

His hands moved down, toward the boy's heavy ball and squeezed them lightly. Then he played with them, twisting and tugging gently, listening to the choked sobs falling from his angel. He rubbed them with the heal of his hand and then let go of them. Haku whined but he quickly shushed him when he sucked on the head of his cock. Zabuza's hands hesitated a little before going to his own member. He stroked himself a few times, coating them with pre-come. He moaned loudly after a particular harsh jerk, the vibration around Haku's dick making the younger cry out. Zabuza smiled and let his tongue lick under the head, while his fingers sneaked past the boy's balls to his little hole. He pressed one digit against it but his husband jumped and whispered, "Stop!"

Zabuza quickly removed his fingers, his mouth letting Haku's cock with a quiet pop. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't think.. I'm truly sorry," he whispered. He tried to hide the hurt from his voice. Of course, he would want that. They had been together for... an hour? He had to wait, they couldn't be one, not now, at least. He understood completely... but why did it hurt so much?

Haku stared at him, his lust filled mind trying to get what his lover was trying to say. When he finally realized it he gasped and shook his head rapidly. "N-n-no, I didn't mean that I don't like it... I just... um... I'm going to c-come if you... enter me..." Zabuza smiled and leaned down to capture the other's lips in a heated kiss. His words had made him so relieved and hot. When the broke the kiss he smiled gently and kissed Haku just under his ear. "It's okay. You can come as much as you want, my ange.l"

His hands were trembling when he reached for the younger's hole. He circled it slowly and then entered him. The man caressed the walls, enjoying the tightness and the heat. Soon after, a second and third finger followed. He was trying to be gentle as much as he could, distracting his lover with a mouth on his cock. Haku was clutching the older's head between his thighs, as if scared that Zabuza would leave him. However, he was careful not to touch the boy's prostate. First, he was going to make him nice and stretched, then enter him, taking advantage of how his body relaxed when he came.

And a few minutes later, when the boy was as ready as he could be he touched his prostate, just a slight brush, and Haku was coming, back arching, hands clutching the sheets, thick ribbons of come shooting from his member. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open, letting the most beautiful sounds the older man had ever heard. And like that Zabuza came too, so hard that he was afraid he would black out, just from the sight of Haku in the moment of his release. But before he could have even blame himself for screwing his plan his gaze met his semi-hard cock. He took it in his hand and guided it to the younger's hole. He entered him, hoping that he doesn't hurt him but Haku only shifted a little and a quiet moan fell from his lips. The raven opened his eyes and gazed at him, eyes glazed with satisfaction. His eyes moved to where their bodies were connected and he moaned softly again.

Zabuza caressed his face gently and leaned down to peck his lips. Haku closed his eyes again and sighed. He looked so beautiful and relaxed that if the older man hadn't came minutes ago he would have grown hard in no time.

"I'm sorry," whispered the younger, his hand slowly going down and cupping his soft member. He stroked it a few times but when it remained lifeless he gave up and dropped his hand on his side. "I just.. I guess I came too hard and now I can't," Haku blushed but after a shaky breath continued, "It's not that I don't feel good, b-believe me I love how full I'm, how full of you.." the raven's words were stopped by a moan, coming from his own lips. Apparently, Zabuza's cock hadn't stayed impassive to what Haku was saying. It had grown harder and the younger had felt it, felt the member stretch his walls.

"It's okay, babe. I'm willing to wait," the spiky-haired man smiled, ignoring his desires. His hands moved to his lover's waist, caressing his sides, his stomach, his chest, while he showered the boy's face and neck with kisses. His hips were trusting slightly, acting almost on their own. And soon after Haku was hard again, his hips trusting to meet his husband's, his lips kissing wherever they could reach. He wrapped his legs around Zabuza's torso and twined his arms around his neck.

The younger threw his head back as the thrust became more frantic. His eyes were closed tight, sounds, resembling nothing he had heard himself let, falling from his lips. His cock was rubbing against his lover's tight stomach, his neck was sucked, claimed, his prostate abused with every thrust and suddenly it was too much. Zabuza reached for his member, sensed that his angel was on the edge, but it was too late. Haku was coming again, so hard that he had to remind himself to breath. Seconds later he felt his lover shoot his release in him with a loud moan of his name. And for once after sex he didn't feel empty, for once he felt like he wasn't alone in his desire, in his love. For once he knew that this feeling of utterly happiness just because he was in the arms of the one he loved, the feeling of hot muscles above him, calloused hands caressing him, won't be for a last time.

He snuggled into the warmth, his post-orgasmic mind barely registering the kisses laid on his mouth and neck. "I love you," he mumbled as he fought to stay awake. But his day had been so stressful, he had been on the edge of loosing his lover, then he had found out that his love was mutual and then he had had two mind-blowing orgasms. He closed his eyes, just for a second he told himself. "I love you too, angel," was the last thing he heard before he drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Haku stirred slightly as he was fighting to stay asleep a little longer. He held onto the last details of his dream but they were fast slipping away. Just seconds later the only thing he knew was that he had dreamed something that made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Giving up completely he opened his eyes and his lips curled into a smile. Who said that dreams were better than reality? Whoever did, Haku was _so _against them. Because on second thought the raven was ready to ditch all sleep if he was greeted by that sigh every time he woke up.

His husband was laying on his side, facing him. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, the only time when the younger boy saw him like that was... Haku blushed at the thought. It was the first time he woke up first, usually when he wakes up Zabuza was already up and was watching him. He never really understood that desire, not until now anyway. His hand, almost on its own account, rose from its place on the other's chest and touched his cheek. He gasped at the contrast that his pale hand made with the sun kissed skin. It had always fascinated him, even in moments of passion he froze every time he noticed it. So different they were and so very alike in their love.

Haku traced the strong jaw line, the plush lips, the perfect nose... every little detail on his lover's face seemed perfect. They had been together for three years, in fact today was their anniversary, and despite that Zabuza didn't spent a day without telling him how beautiful he was, he didn't believe it, he knew that the older man was even more stunning. And the most amazing thing was that he didn't even realize it.

The raven leaned down to brush his husband's lips with his own and then quickly moved away. He wanted to do something special to him, so he decided to bring him breakfast in bed. At first he considered waking him up with a blow-job but then thought better of it. Not that it was a bad idea, no, not at all, actually it was so good that, Haku realized with a sigh, Zabuza had done it dozens of time. So he hoped out of the bed and went for a quick shower.

Thirty minutes later he was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. He wasn't as good as the older man but he didn't chop his fingers either so it was okay. He was alone, he had sent all maids to rest, so he was startled when he felt arms twining around his waist. He glanced down and relaxed when he realized it was a familiar pair. He dropped the knife he was holding and wrapped his hands around the other's neck, bringing him closer.

"Hey," he whispered after he kissed his lover's jaw.

"Good morning, love, and happy anniversary. What are you doing?" Zabuza asked and nuzzled his face in the crook of Haku's neck sending shivers down the younger's spine. It was weird how even after years together he still reacted on such small gestures.

"Happy anniversary to you too and I'm making breakfast," Haku announced proudly and waved the banana. A few seconds later he stopped, realizing how it looked and blushed.

"Breakfast with bananas?"

"What's wrong with my banana?" Haku frowned and examined the fruit once again... nope, it didn't have black spots and it looked fresh.

"Nothing is wrong with _your _banana, baby" chuckled Zabuza and his husband hit him lightly on the head, muttering "Idiot" under his breath "I just thought that we should eat something, which would give us more.. energy for our activities in bed today."

"Well, bananas give you energy, so suck it up... and don't you dare say something!" the shorter man threatened when he saw the wicked glint in the other's eyes.

He continued chopping the fruit and aranging it in two bowls. He was making a fruit salad, covered in honey, which he knew his husband would love.

"Hey" said the older man suddenly, unexpectedly quiet.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering... um.. well... why did you forgive me?" His words were barely a whisper but judging by the loud BAM that was heard when his lover chopped the apple too harshly he had heard him. Zabuza hurried to add, so they won't be any misunderstanding, because god knew that those things had kept them apart for too long, "Don't get me wrong, angel, I love you, I would never ever give up what we have now, and I know you are probably the most forgiving person on Earth but.. weren't you at least a little bit angry? I mean surely your mother just came to your room one day and told you that you are going to marry. And then your husband was a brat who treated you like dirth and nearly killed you. Shouldn't you hate my guts? We have been together for three years so I'm pretty sure you are not a masochist.. well, except on rare occasions but we are having a serious conversation and I shouldn't bring up something that make us both hard. Oh god, I'm babbling"

"It wasn't that much of a shock actually. Sure I didn't know you would be so h-handsome," Haku blushed at that, "but since I was little I knew that I'll marry you. Every night my father would sit by my bed and tell me fairy-tales, only he never mentioned a prince, in the stories it was always you. Since the moment I saw you it was sheer admiration, but then... I really fell in love with you. For those brief seconds before you opened your mouth I actually cursed my father for not introducing us sooner. God, I remember how I begged him to let me see you when I was a kid, but he always said that too much excitement will be bad for me and, well, he was right because when I was younger I was really weak. And when you showed me your dark side it was already too late. I was too deep in love with you. So that day when you confessed I was unable to feel anything except relief and love"

Zabuza didn't response, he only tightened his embrace. His lover waited for a while, but when he remained silent the younger continued chopping the fruits. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," the spiky-haired male whispered finally and kissed the back of his husband's ear. "I know that I say it too much but... I wish I could do something to make it up for you, to make you forget everything I did and to forgive me."

"But you do it! Every day!" Haku dropped the knife and turned around in his lover's embrace. Every time someone mentioned the past Zabuza felt bad and started apologizing. No matter how hard the smaller male tried to convince him that it was all that- past. He cupped his sides and made him look up. "I can't forgive you because I never blamed you. It was who you were, back then, and I don't care about it. What is important to me is here and now. And what I see in front of me is a man who loves me and who will never hurt me. And do you know how I know that? Because it takes one to know one." He kissed him softly and stroked his cheeks. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a child but everyone had some demerits and if that was his husband's... well, he could live with it. And besides he thought it was kind of cute.

"You've changed," mumbled Zabuza and Haku frowned. Yeah, he wasn't that skinny anymore and he was taller by a few centimeters but it wasn't something his husband didn't know. Especially about the height, Haku still remembered how happy he was when he realized that he was taller and how he spent the whole day asking his husband if he saw any difference. He had been planing to torment him the whole night, too, but Zabuza had quickly convinced him that they had better things to do.

"What do you mean? Good or bad change?"

"I don't know," shrugged the taller man. "Just change."

Suddenly, it clicked. Ohhh, that kind of change. He broke off the older man's grasp and stepped away. "Does this mean you don't like me?" he hung his head, biting on his lower lip. When Zabuza looked at him confused he added with a shaky voice, "M-master?" His lover growled and he blushed slightly. That was one of their games, they had done it many times before but it never failed to make him blush. And it wasn't that he was innocent, sure he loved when his lover would make love to him gently and tortuously slow but there were times when he just wanted it hard and fast.

"You are going to make me do something bad," said Zabuza in dangerous tone, making Haku shiver.

"You can do whatever you want with me, master," the younger whispered and the next thing he knew he was in his husband's arms. He yelped in surprise, fighting off a giggle. "But what about the breakfast?"

"Screw the breakfast," growled Zabuza again. Haku rose a little, pecked his lips and whispered, "I love you."

"Sure you do," the older male answered but when their eyes met he smiled softly and kissed him, "I love you too."

And for hours even the most curious maid avoided their bedroom.

The End

Wow, it's finished. I can't even believe I got to the end. And I can't believe that I can feel such joy and sadness from writing just two simple words. Well, that's all guys, thank you for sticking up with me, I hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Yup, it's me again, there is no getting rid of me. As many of you haven't noticed before 10 days it was my anniversary at this site (I can't believe that a year passed... and I have written only 7 stories! Shame on me!) so I decided to write a special chapter to my first story. It's the first one I have finished, too, so I like it despite that I blush every time I think that someone is going to read it. Oh, and btw I edited everything. It's only grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't change the meaning because, even though I'm sure that now I can write it better I want it to stay like that so one day I could compare it with my newer (is that a word?) ones. Also, I meant to write a full sex scene, but remember my fear of things like that? Yep, you guessed, it's still here. Oh, and the chapter takes place before the epilogue but after the last chapter(duh!).

Special Timestamp

It was only after their lovemaking that Zabuza realized something was extremely wrong. He and Haku were currently cuddling, the younger's head rested on his chest and his blunt nail drawing some kind of a weird half-oval figure. They were both sillent, which, even if a little odd, had happened before. His husband was tired and just wanted to curl up and fall asleep after their 3-hour sex marathon, he got it. But no matter how sleepy Haku had been he had never forgot to say those three words that turned the act that all living beings did led by an instinct to reproduce into something sacred, something only theirs.

„Why are you so quiet, love?" he asked tentatevely as he buried his fingers in his lover's soft hair and started massaging the other's scalp just as he knew he liked it. He felt Haku wrinkling his nose and the drawing stopped.

„Just thinking," whispered the younger one so quietly that if Zabuza wasn't used to his soft voice he wouldn't have heard him.

„'Bout what?" the other asked, swallowing a yawn, after a few seconds, when he realized that Haku wouldn't continue. Damn, his angel sure knew how to tire him. Zabuza would have loved to just close his eyes and fall asleep, surrounded by his lover's scent.

„You," again with a distant voice replied the long-haired man and just as Zabuza was about to smile he continued. "How pathetic you are, how stupid for not realizing that I hate you. And what really strikes me is that you actually believed that you can erase all that hatred with a few kind words. If you weren't so amusing I would have left you months ago."

Whatever Zabuza had expected wasn't that. His heartbeat slowed, causing numbness to overtake his body. For a moment he thought he was going to die and the most amazing thing was that he truly didn't care. He really was pathetic to the point that if he was his old self he would have been disgusted with himself. After they had admited their love for each other he had never felt uneasy about his lover's feelings for him, but there had always been that nagging voice in the back of his head that repeated, „This is not real. Just the Stockholm syndrome in a whole new light."

So he wasn't that shocked. Don't get him wrong, it still hurt like hell, but something else was dominating his feelings. The strange mixture of amazement, pain and a tad delight caused by the sudden realization that he couldn't live without his lover. He wasn't trying to be melodramatic, God knew that he was terrible at even expressing his feelings, he just couldn't imagine his life without Haku just as he couldn't imagine living without light, warmth or food.

Zabuza glanced at the man lying half on top of him again. Haku looked just as before, his nails dancing on naked skin and leaving red trails behind. For a second he thought that his husband was drawing skulls on his skin but he shook that idea along with his uncertainty. His pulse slowly returned to normal, if not quickening a little from the normality of the whole situation. A few moments later he was sure that he hadn't heard right, he was so tired after all.

„Your heartbeat fastened," Haku remarked, pressing his cheek down Zabuza's chest. He, then, looked up. His eyes were cold and blank and made the older man shudder, but he couldn't look away. He felt as if he could drown in those bottomless pools of darkness. „You up for another round?"

The indifferent words seemed to hang between them and to suffocate Zabuza. He sucked in a breath, but none filled his lungs, as if his mouth was covered. He started moving his neck as his eyes watered, the vision of his lover looking at him with apathy blurring. And then for a few seconds there was only darkness.

Zabuza ploped on his elbows and finally managed to take a breath, his eyes opening simultaneously. For a minute he just stared at the pillow beneath him dumbly before his brain started working and he realized it had been just a nightmare. He sighed and looked at his side, his grim expression immediately changing to one of happiness and relief.

His lips stretched in a smile as he took in the outline of his lover (his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet)- half-curled into a ball, the shirt he was wearing, Zabuza's shirt, had ridden up and now was revealing his pale flat stomach and the fact that he had nothing underneath it. Haku's face, the only thing he could see as if it was day, because it was bathed in the moolight, was currently stuck in the grimace the long-haired boy once got when a fly landed on his nose, which made him even cuter. But an unexpected thought stuck Zabuza.

It had been a dream, right? Yeah, of course, his husband loved him! Zabuza glanced again at Haku, he hated how the raven made him so vulnarable but in the same time he loved it because it made him feel so... alive. He did a double take when he realized Haku had started whispering his name while tossing and turning. It couldn't have been real if the younger man was mumbling his name, right? Unless Haku was having a nightmare with his husband in the lead role. Zabuza reached for him and shook him lightly, murmuring his name. He was careful not to wake him up completely, he just wanted him to fall into a peaceful dream again. After the first try Haku only moaned softly and tried to get out of the reach of the disturbing hand.

„Haku? Hey, love," shook him with a little more force Zabuza and this time his husband responded.

„Mmm?" the younger boy smiled lazily before cracking an eye open. „You have no idea from what a wonderful dream you woke me up"

Zabuza didn't respond although his insides were burning with happiness. Thank God, it had been all a dream. Without a word he wrapped his arms around his lover's lithe body and pulled him flush against him. Haku giggled and shoved his chests playfully.

„Come on, baby, it's too hot and you've always been like a furnace. Let me go," said breathlessly Haku after trying and failing to get out of his husband's embrace. But one look at the other man somber expression made him grow serious himself. „Zabuza? What's wrong?"

The older man shook his head and started withdrawing his hands but Haku quickly caught them and twined them around his waist. „I was joking. Now, tell me what is with that long face?"

„I had a nightmare..."

„With ducks?"

Zabuza shot his lover an incredulous look, „Ducks? Realy?"

„They are evil! With those huge bills!"

„Nope, no ducks. So, as I was saying I had a dream in which we had just had sex and were snuggling..."

„I thought you said it was a nightmare! How can snuggling with me be considered as a nightmare?" pouted Haku and his husband kissed his forehead. Zabuza loved when the other acted childishly, it always brought a smile on his face hence why his husband did it.

„Let me finish, love. In my dream you were saying that you've never loved me, that you were with me just because you found it amusing how naive I am."

Haku's smile that had appeared while he was teasing his husband dimed a little and he rubbed his nose against Zabuza's neck. „It was just a dream, honey. You know that I love you and I would never.." instead of continuing he shook his head and then raised it.

Zabuza gathered his face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. „I know," he whispered, the 'but it's still unreal for me' hanging in the air. Haku put his hands on his lover's ones and leaned to kiss the other man. It was just a peck on the lips and it left both of them hungry for more. In a second they were kissing with the characteristic for them mixture of passion and tenderness.

When they broke apart, their breath was heaved and their eyes glazy with lust. Haku smiled happily at his husband and when he returned the smile the younger man quickly climbed on top of him.

„Wha..?" began to ask Zabuza but was cut short by another kiss.

„Let me take care of you tonight, show you how much I love you so you never doubt it again," mumbled the long-haired raven as he wriggled to make himself comfortable, pulling a moan from the older man.

The first thing Haku did after Zabuza had nodded was to take off the shirt he was wearing. He lifted his arms and slowly peeled it off, all the while keeping his back arched. It was all for a show and he was more than happy when he felt Zabuza's cock twitching bellow him, indicating that his teasing had worked.

Haku leaned forward but froze when his face was only centemeters away from Zabuza's, smirking mentally when he saw how his husband was following his every move. A pair of hands snuck around his waist and tried to make him bent a little but he quickly slapped them. „No touching, love," he said playfully.

„Then at least let me taste you."

Haku thought for a second and then nodded. He leaned down, so close to Zabuza that their breaths were mingling and just when they were about to kiss the younger man moved his head, offering his neck to his husband. Zabuza attacked it immediately, sucking and nibbling, enjoying and savoring Haku's taste. His hands arched to wrap around the lithe body on top of him so he gripped the sheets. That was the only thing Haku had asked him and even if he didn't understand the reason he had to obligate.

The older man dipped his head lower and his neck cracked dissaproavingly but he ignored it. Sensing what his husband wanted to do and having the wicked desire to tease him, Haku pushed himself up with his hands, out of Zabuza's reach. A strangled moan left Zabuza's mouth and he searched for the hot body beneath him just like a new-born kitty would look for its mother's breasts. Haku giggled at that, he really was enjoying it, but he knew it was soon going to be over. After all, he wanted to be touched just as much as his husband desired to caress him. He bent down and offered his skin and once again Zabuza attacked it as if he was scared that this would be the last time he would be able to touch it.

The older man planted soft, butterfly kisses on Haku's shoulders as his lover whimpered. He took his time worshipping the younger's neckline all the while smirking in his head. 'Two could play that game,' he thought playfully. When he decided that Haku had enough teasing, he moved down and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it before quickly letting it go and starting kissing the surrounding area, smiling in delight when he saw the goosebumps that appeared on the skin. The grunts and moans, falling from above him, urged him to take the little bud in his mouth again and bit on it.

As soon as he did that an almost animalistic need exploded in his body. He wanted to claim, to mark that pure body as his own so he let go of the nipple, licking it one last time for goodbye and moved down. He started sucking and nibbling on the skin until a dark hickey appeared. By the time he was done with the second one, below Haku's other nipple, his husband was already trembling in pain/pleasure.

Haku gave Zabuza a little time to admire his handwork, later on he was going to check it, too. The younger man smiled mentally at the other's possessiveness and promised himself that before the night was through Zabuza's body would be marked as his as well. A few moments later he pushed himself up, again with his hand, and setled on his favourite spot- his husband's lap.

"Now, let me take care of you," he whispered seductively before taking the other's lips in another kiss, his hands already wandering over the bigger man's body

A few hours later Haku and Zabuza was lying together, too tired to change their current position- Zabuza on his back and Haku completely on top of him, his legs bent and on either side of the other man.

"So, did I convince you of my feelings?" the younger asked with a yawn.

"I don't know. If every time I doubt something you change my way of thinking with mind-blowing sex I'm sure that there would be a lot of uncertaint things for me from now on."

"Moron," mumbled sleepily Haku, his eyes already closing. "See if I do something for you again."

The only answer to that was rich laughter. Zabuza finally gathered enough strengh to peel off his husband and to settle him on his side, carefully puting Haku's head on his own chest. When they were snuggled together, he whispered, "I love you, baby. Sorry for doubting you even if for a second."

Haku dropped a kiss on his husband chest, right on a hiskey he had made a while ago. "Naw, it's okay. I liked what came out of it, anyway. We should do it ag..." Suddenly, Haku cut himself out and pressed his head against Zabuza's chest, which were hammering just from the thought of having the sex from today again. "You heartbeat fastened. You up for another round?" asked Haku incredulously but Zabuza just shook his head and kissed his husband's forehead.

He didn't even realize that he had heard those words before in his nightmare. But how could had he? Even if the words had been the same, nothing else was similiar. Haku's voice wasn't indifferent, it was playful, his eyes instead of being dull and empty were shining with love, even the reason why his heart was beating had changed. But even if he didn't notice how those two situation resembled there was no doubt in his heart that they were disparate.


End file.
